


Fem!Tsuna but with some twists (Tsuna is so Done)

by Sol_Victoria



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bullying, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, F/M, Family, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Language, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Nana just wants Tsuna to be happy, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Tsuna is So Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-06-05 10:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15168593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Victoria/pseuds/Sol_Victoria
Summary: Tsuna just wants to change for the better. She wants to get better at school, wants to get better at sports, wants to get socially better so she can make some friends so her mom stops worrying about her and she wants people to stop bullying her. That's all. That is why one night she makes a wish to a shooting star... she never expected the shooting star to send her a demon looking toddler that claims to be a mafia tutor.





	1. Never trust a shooting star. NEVER.

Tsuna looks at herself in the mirror. There are blooming bruises painting her childish face – a face she is starting to hate more and more day with day – and her once long hair is now chopped short and uneven, bitter tears building up in her doe like eyes, her chapped bleeding lips forming a trembling pout. She is hidden inside the third year bathroom, a bathroom said to be haunted by the spirit of _Hanako_ , which Tsuna frankly doesn’t care, if Hanako-san is really in that bathroom at least she is not torturing Tsuna like the others girls do. For some reason people don’t like Tsuna, and while most males ignore her or treat her like some dirty cootie infested gal, most of the girls are more aggressive in her acts.

Like today, for example, when a group of _popular_ girls ganged up on her before she could run away and cut her hair with a cutter, giving her a mayor beating for not staying still. Tsuna makes a cup with her hands, collects some water from the open faucet and splashes it over her face to clean away the tears and some of the barely there blood from some of the scratches on her neck and face. The girl now looks at her uniform, is dirty with moss and mud, the left sleeve is ripped and her black stockings are no better. Her tormentors took away her shoes – thank God she wore her oldest pair of sneakers today – and threw them into the incinerator before turning it on to burn everything that was inside.   

“ _Sigh._ What am I gonna say to mom?” Questions tiredly Tsuna to herself. She feels drained, sad and alone.

The teachers ignore whatever problems the students have among themselves saying that it is good for them to learn how to deal with their own problems since no one is gonna solve their problems once they become adults. The Disciplinary Committee is no better, besides they are hell scary. Tsuna won’t tell her mom because Nana has already a lot on her own plate with being a single mom and dealing with her own bullying – because japanese house moms are _mean_ -, besides the last thing Nana needs is to feel bad for her daughter… her useless, good-for-nothing, daughter.

Sometimes, Tsuna thinks that her mom would be better without her, but then who would make sure that Nana doesn’t get into a fraud? Who would make sure that every door is properly locked before going to sleep? Who would make Nana smile when she feels sad? That is why Tsuna has to be strong too, even if her tormentors cut her hair or burn her stuff. Tsuna cannot leave her mom, the only person that loves her and that she loves more than anything in the world, alone.

“Oh, well.” Finally says the brunette girl, her tone uncaring. “I’ll tell her I fell into an open sewer… again. And that my hair got so dirty with sewer water that I had to cut it… with a cutter.” _At least I hid my school stuff in time._

When Tsuna exits the school building the sun is setting behind Namimori’s mountains and the stars start to shine in the already – yet barely there - dark blue hue of the sky, it is then that Tsuna sees it… a shooting star.

 _I wish I could change for better._ Thinks the girl with longing. “Pffff, just how childish can you be Tsuna?” Asks Tsuna mockingly to herself.

After that the brunette goes to where she hid her school bag to retrieve it, and while she pats the dirt away from the patched backpack she walks into the streets of Namimori, her eyes casted down as she gets lost into the growing shadows.

Behind the mountains the sun completely disappears.

 

* * *

 

 _You gotta be kidding me._ It’s the first thing that crosses Reborn’s mind when he first sees Sawada Tsuna’s picture in the file that Timoteo gives him. The _civilian_ girl is no more than a child, a thirteen year old child, and even though Reborn knows that most of mafia children start their training at that age or even younger, it is the fact that this _born and raised civilian girl is going to be his new student_ what makes a knot in his gut.

“Are we sure she is Iemitsu’s kid?” Questions the cursed man with disbelief. Long and soft looking, chestnut colored and slightly wavy locks of hair frame the heart shaped face of a barely teen gal with big clear doe-like eyes.

“She takes after her mother.” Clears Timoteo with a smile that doesn’t reach his eyes. The smile of a man that knows that he is pulling an angel away from blissful heaven.

“Good for her. The world is not ready for another Iemitsu.” States Reborn as he goes back to read the info in the file. _Thirteen years old, oh, her birth is a day after mine. Sorry kid, I am first. Soon to be fourteen… ugh, look at those grades, she is as bad as Dino. Shy and precious? What the fuck, Iemitsu. Prefers cats over dogs, as a grown-up she wants to be a… Giant Robot? Ok, that’s interesting. Fears cockroaches and slugs, like most girls do, nothing weird there._ “Is this info recent?” Asks Reborn without tearing his eyes apart from the file.

“That file hasn't been updated since nine years ago.” Informs Timoteo with a sigh.

Reborn slams the now closed folder with force againts Timoteo’s desk, his fedora shadowing his eyes. “It seems I will have to make my own data, then.” Says Reborn as he adjusts his tie. “Namimori, Japan, right?” Timoteo nods. “All right. You already know the deal, Timoteo. Bye-bye.” Says Reborn as he jumps down the desk and walks away.

“Thank you, Reborn.”

Hears the cursed hitman before the office’s door shuts behind his back.

 

* * *

“Ara, Tsu-chan!” Exclaimed Nana as soon as Tsuna crossed the entrance door. “What happened to your hair?”

“Ah, t-this? Don’t worry mom, I-I just fell into an open sewer… a-again, a-and my hair was so dirty with sewer water that I cut it with m-my c-cutter.” Lied the younger brunette.

Tsuna was looking down, trying to look sheepish about the whole thing, but if she had being looking to her mother, she would have noticed. She would have noticed how her mother held back her tears and the broken smile. But Tsuna wasn't looking, and when she lifted her gaze back to her mother Nana was the perfect picture of a silly and cheerful mother.

“Oh, my silly Tsu-chan. Come here, let mamma fix it a bit.”

That was a week ago.

Today, Nana is walking out from her home to pick up the mail, newspaper and – if she is lucky – sale coupons. What she finds, besides the articles previously mentioned, is a flyer announcing a stay at home tutor.

 

* * *

 

**_ Observation File _ **

_Subject Name: Sawada, Tsuna._

_Age: Thirteen (13) Years Old. Turns fourteen (14) next October._

_Date of Birth: October 14 th, 2004._

_Observations:_

  * _Severely bullied. Probably a secondary effect of sealing her flames at a young age._
  * _Shy, anxious and socially awkward. A clear effect of the bullying._
  * _No Fashion Sense. Ask Bianchi for help (?)._
  * _Can cook simple meals._
  * _Doesn’t likes color pink._
  * _Scared of cockroaches, slugs and dogs._
  * _Academically challenged. Again, probably a secondary effect of sealing her flames at a young age._
  * _Dino 2.0_
  * _Likes gaming. Not that good at it though._



Reborn reads his notes as he nurses his cup of espresso, Leon peacefully sleeping on his right shoulder. The hitman has being following and observing his new student every day for a week and he is impressed with what he finds. The girl is a klutz, she trips with the air the same way Dino used to – still does if he is left alone for more than a second –, she is bullied and thanks to that anxious, with the attention span of a butterfly, and her teachers at school think that she is a lost cause so they don’t try to help her at all. Her only pillar is her mother, Sawada Nana, a woman that though Tsuna thinks she doesn’t knows, she does, and stays strong for Tsuna the same way Tsuna stays strong for her.

There are also some people at school that could be good for Tsuna to befriend with: Sasagawa Ryohei and Yamamoto Takeshi could be good guardians, they just need a little push, and well, who is Reborn to deny the growth of young talent?

“All right, Leon.” Calls Reborn to his companion. “It is time to make our move.”

On Reborn’s shoulder the curious chameleon stirs awake and stretches, a flicker of his long thong sticking to Reborn’s chubby cheek.

 

* * *

 

 _You gotta be kidding me._ It’s the first thing Tsuna thinks after she opens the door and finds that the new tutor her mother hired is a _baby…_ well, more like a one and something year old toddler that can properly walk and fluently speak freaking japanese, but still! The tutor her mother hired is a _toddler_ for crying out loud!

“Mom! This is totally a scam!” Screams the girl. Tsuna more than scandalized that someone actually got a toddler into this kind of stuff.

“I assure you young lady, I am the real deal.” States the sharp dressed toddler.

“See, Tsu-chan? He is the real deal.” Acknowledges Nana with a smile.

Tsuna looks at her mother like she has grown a second head.

“Since I have already settled the contract details over the phone with Sawada-san...”

“Oh, please Reborn-chan, call me mamma.” Interrupts Nana with a soft smile on her pretty face.

“Since I have already settled the contract details over the phone with _mamma_ , I would like to have some private time with my new student, please. To get to know each other, of course.” Corrects the toddler.

“Of course!” Accepts Nana happily before Tsuna could even open her mouth. “Why don’t you guys talk at Tsu-chan’s room? You know, for more privacy. I’ll prepare tea and take it to you when it’s ready.”

“Thank you, mamma.”

“Take Reborn-chan to your room, Tsu-chan. And remember to be nice, he is your new tutor after all.” Instructs Nana with a cheery smile before disappearing into the kitchen.

It takes exactly one whole minute for Tsuna to react and when she does Reborn has already gone up stairs, where he probably has already found Tsuna’s bedroom… her _very messy_ bedroom.

“Hiiie!” Exclaims Tsuna as she climbs the stairs in hurry, maybe hitting her knee at the second step.

 

* * *

 

Reborn has seen his new student’s – Tsuna – room before. He has been observing – stalking – the girl for a week after all, yet this is the first time he actually steps into it. There are dirty – and not so dirty – clothes thrown around the place, the bed looks like some animal is making a nest on it and there is a book shelf with the complete collection of ‘Love Warriors’ manga, a late 80’s series that – as far as Reborn knows – follows the adventures of an alien princess that feeds on love and has to purify Earth from evil alien-demons.

Anyways, the color of the walls is a nice soft orange –almost a cream tone – and there are a lot of pillows and stuffed animal – mostly bunnies and cats –, even the small carpet at the center of the floor is plushy and soft. All in all, Tsuna’s room is the typical teen girl’s room. While surveying the room, Reborn notices the half open dirty laundry basket in the corner, hanging from it it’s what Reborn knows is a bra… as in an actual bra that a japanese teen girl should wear only until his last year of high school – according to the average statics at least –.

“So that’s why girls bully her the most.” Mumbles Reborn to himself before Tsuna came into the room like a soul being chased by the devil.

“Don’t look!” Screams the blur of a girl as she hurries to the dirty laundry basket, properly tosses the offending bra properly inside and closes the lid with a savage _thud._

“Look at what?” Says Reborn as if nothing happened.

“Mou!” Tsuna hides her blushing face, feeling completely embarrassed. She totally forgot to clean her room a bit last night.  

“Whatever.” Cuts Reborn the tense atmosphere. “Let’s get down to business. You better sit down for what is coming.”

“Uh? W-What do you mean?” Asks Tsuna as she uncovers her face, dread filling her gut.

Reborn put his case on the floor and proceeds to open it. “As you already know, my name is Reborn.” Starts the sharp dressed toddler as she pulls some weir black metal pieces from his case and begins to build something with them. “But I am not a mere home tutor.” Tsuna starts to go pale when she notices what Reborn is building. “I am originally hired by Timoteo di Vongola, ninth boss of the Vongola, a mafia famiglia.”

Tsuna’s eyes turn wider than plates.

“And I am here to turn you, Sawada Tsuna, into the boss of the next generation, The Tenth Generation.”

 _What?!_ Thinks a scandalized Tsuna as she gapes like a fish in Reborn’s direction.

“Like you heard, kid.” Reborn is now holding a _gun._ A gun he built up with the black metal pieces from his case and is pointing at Tsuna with it. “You are the last direct blood descendant of the funder and very first Boss of Vongola, which makes you the actual and only heiress for the throne of the underworld.” Explains the toddl-no, the _demon._ “And I was hired to train you and teach you because I am Reborn, the tutor-hitman.”

 _YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!_ Panics Tsuna inside her head.

“Nope, I am not kidding you.” States Reborn.

“HIIIIIE! IT READS MINDS!” Screams Tsuna.

 

* * *

 

After Reborn explained to her the genealogic tree of Vongola, about how the first boss – Giotto – retired and came to Japan to spend the rest of his life peacefully under the alias of Sawada Ieyasu, Tsuna realized that she is, once again, late for school. That is why now she is running like mad, with a toast in her mouth and a demon looking toddler riding her head.

“This is all your fault!” Exclaims Tsuna with her mouth full of toast.  “Today I was actually up early and then you messed everything!” Complains Tsuna as she runs. “Huh?” But then she halts her race, for her eyes caught on an unusual sight.

Outside the entrance of the old shopping district, where most of the stores are now out of business, are standing three boys and a girl. Tsuna recognizes the boys easily, they’re Mochida Kensuke and his two closest minions, Tsuchida Satoru and Miyamoto Kaoru, the main bullies from the second year members of the kendo club. As far as Tsuna knows the boys are suspended from school after fighting with some students from Kokuyo last week.

The girl on the other hand takes Tsuna a bit to recognize, for the last time she saw her was in their elementary school graduation. Sasagawa Kyoko is the same age as Tsuna and even though they when to the same elementary school and attended the same grade they never shared a classroom, Tsuna only knows about the girl because she has always been somewhat famous for being pretty, kind, good at sports and academics, and being the little sister of Sasagawa Ryohei. But today her overzealous brother is nowhere to be seen and Sasagawa Kyoko is facing three hooligans all by herself.

 _Hiiie! They’re harassing her! What do I do?! WHAT DO I DO?!_ Desperately thinks Tsuna as she hides behind a trash can. _The police station is too far away and I can’t leave her alone! And…_

“Are you just going to hide or are you actually going to do something?” Asks Reborn still on her head, interrupting her way too fast and anxious train of thought.

“What are you talking about, Reborn! They are three of the strongest kendo club members at my school!” Harshly whispers Tsuna as if scolding the baby looking tutor. “Besides, what could someone like me do?” Questions Tsuna in sad tone.

“Let’s find out.” States Reborn as he jumps down from Tsuna’s fluffy head, Leon transforming into a green gun – again –, Reborn points at Tsuna’s forehead and before the girl could shrike in panic the demon looking baby shoots. There is no sound – because of course that Leon-gun is soundproof -, and Tsuna dies.

As Tsuna falls on her back, her eyes wide and foggy, blood spurting out of the wound like strawberry syrup, she hears the faint sound of Reborn’s squeaky voice. _“Live as if every day is the last, Live with your Dying Will burning bright.”_  

 

* * *

 

Inside Tsuna’s body and mind and soul something breaks. Like when you hit an aquarium’s crystal hard yet it doesn’t completely breaks but water starts to spill inside and fills the room. Something like that is happening inside Tsuna and her body _burns_ as the metaphorical water submerges everything into darkness… and then there is a punch of light, and the dark, flooded room turns into a clear water pool where Tsuna is submerged… and for very first time in what feels like years, Tsuna breaths and is in peace. Tsuna’s mind is clear. She knows what to do now.

 

* * *

 

“ _REBORN!_ ” Exclaims Tsuna in her mind, her clothes blowing away from her body in shreds as a wave of energy explodes from herself. “ _I will help Sasagawa Kyoko with my dying will!_ ” Internally screams Tsuna.

“Leon.” Speaks Reborn with amused tone as he sees Tsuna walk with decision in the direction of the bullies and their victim. “Remind me to get Tsuna some uhm, sturdier bras.” The chameleon flickers his tongue in agreement.

Tsuna eyes are _sharp_ , _fierce_ and _bright_ , like blazing fire. Her face is calm and collected. Her mind is settled and with only one goal, to help Sasagawa Kyoko even if it kills her – Tsuna – in the process.

 

* * *

 

“Come on, cutie.” Says Mochida with a bad imitation of a smooth voice and a lecherous smile on his face. “School is hard, especially to a pretty thing like you in that high quality Midori-chu, I bet. Come play with us, it will be only for today, come one.”

Mochida is standing in front of the Sasagawa girl, while Tsuchida and Miyamoto, who also have lecherous smiles on their faces, block her sides. The three on them trapping the girl in a perfect tringle.

“I-I don’t want t-troubles.” Starts the Sasagawa girl, her voice soft. “Please, l-leave me alone.”

“We don’t want troubles either.” Says Miyamoto.

“Yeah, we just wanna have a good time.” Adds Tsuchida.

Kyoko hunches and her tiny fists form trembling fists, there is a bright fire burning in her honey eyes, but before she could do whatever she was planning to do, someone hits both Tsuchida and Miyamoto on the crook of their necks and leaves them K.O. Then a small hand – as small as hers – grabs her own and pulls her away from the dark haired boy that was harassing her, making her break in an impromptu race on the way too empty streets of the old shopping district.

Kyoko lifts her gaze from where she had lock it on the clasped hands of her savior and herself, then blushes hard and lowers her gaze again. Her savior has the fluffiest looking chestnut hair Kyoko has ever seen… and is an almost completely naked girl that is only wearing a pair of cute panties with a cartoon-ish lion heads pattern, her breast free for the world to see. The shock making Kyoko forget about the burning flame dancing on the mysterious girl’s forehead.

The girl then pulls Kyoko into a hard-to-see alley, her hand still clasping Kyoko’s with a strong grip.

The flame on the mysterious girl’s forehead dies out. The mysterious girl takes a deep breath and then exhales, her naked chest going up and down in a lovely way. It takes Kyoko all of her will power not to look.

“Uhm, a-are you ok?” Asks the girl, turning to look at Kyoko with a worried frown over her pretty doe-like eyes.

“Ah, yes! Thank you very much for your help.” Quickly answers Kyoko with a blush painting her cheeks.

The mysterious girl smiles a shy smile, her worried frown still on place. “T-That’s good, I’m glad.”

“W-What about you?” Questions Kyoko now as she looks everywhere but the mysterious girl’s direction.

“What d-do you mean?” Asks back the mysterious girl.

“W-Well, y-you are k-kind of… naked?” Answers Kyoko not knowing what to say to make the situation any less awkward.

The pretty eyes of the mysterious girl go wide before she looks at herself, when her gaze lifts again a strong blush has painted her entire face and body.

“Hiiiiie!” Screams the mysterious girl as she covers her face with both her hands and runs to away, leaving Kyoko alone in the alley.

“Ah, I forgot to ask for her name.” Reasons Kyoko after the mysterious girl disappears behind a corner.

 

* * *

 

When Reborn finds Tsuna the girl is crouched down and crying quietly but with feeling, thick drops of tears wetting the floor under the young brunette like a summer rain. Reborn almost feels bad. _Almost._

“Here.” Says Reborn as he throws a brand new uniform to Tsuna. “Get dressed.”

“I hate you.” States Tsuna without lifting her head from where she is hiding it in the hollow of her arms.

“Then it’s a good thing that I am here to train you and turn you into a proper Mafia Donna, not for you to like. Now get dressed, you are already way too late.”

“Fuck you.” States the girl.

“Get dressed, Tsuna, before it’s too late.” States Reborn as he turns and gives his back to Tsuna so the girl could dress.

“Too late for whaaaaaaaah!” Tsuna question is drown by an ear piercing scream, pain overtaking every centimeter of her body, finally she faints.

“Ugh, now I have to dress you.” Complains Reborn.

The moral of this fable kids, at least as Tsuna sees it, is: Never trust a shooting star. NEVER.


	2. Mafia Sport Bras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takeshi feels disgusted.  
> Disgusted with the school. With the kendo club. With himself for not standing up earlier in the classroom to help her. Disgusted because he is still not doing anything. He wants to throw up.

It’s been a couple of days since the ‘ _Sasagawa Kyoko fiasco_ ’ and Reborn has officially started the Mafia Training with Tsuna. By the way, that day Tsuna didn’t go to school because she couldn’t lift a muscle, let alone walk, Reborn had to carry her back home. Anyways… Today is saturday and Tsuna is sitting in _seiza_ – Reborn used tape to get Tsuna to sit in that position – as Reborn sits on the other side of the small table in her room, surrounding her are a bunch of small, none-lethal, but still very painful bombs, and whenever she answers whatever question Reborn makes wrong one of the bombs explodes.

“Reborn-chan!” Calls Nana from the first floor. “There a package for you!”

“Oh, good.” Says the sharp dressed toddler, interrupting the lesson for a bit. “Come, Tsuna, this also concerns you.”

“But you stuck me to the floor with tape!” Complains Tsuna as she tries to pull up her legs.

“Then get rid of it and come down.” States Reborn as he walks out the room. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Hiiiie! I don’t want more of your surprises Reborn!” Cries Tsuna as she pulls away the tape from her numb legs.

Ten minutes later Tsuna walks down the stairs, tape marks on her legs – there’s still a stripe of tape on her back to help keep her posture straight –.

“Please tell it’s not bombs.” Says Tsuna when her eyes land on Reborn, who is sitting on the living room’s armchair, a suspicios medium sized box on the coffee table.

“It is not bombs.” Calmly informs Reborn before taking a sip form his tea cup.

.

.

.

“Wait… for real?” Asks Tsuna, eyeing the suspicious box with mistrust.

“It is not bombs.” Repeats Reborn. “I would like to apologize Tsuna, you are my first female student and I didn’t take care of you a couple of days ago as I should. For you see, despite me being the number one hitman on the world I am also a proper gentleman, so I offer this gift to you as an apology.”

“No bombs?” Questions Tsuna once again just to be sure.

“No bombs… nor other possible harmful device and/or being.” Answers Reborn. Tsuna doesn’t feels the usual edge on her tutor’s words.

_Hiiiie! What kind of possible harmful device and/or being?!_

“Just open the box, Tsuna.” Deadpans the demon looking toddler.

Tsuna walks further into the living room. She can hear her mother humming a silly tune from the kitchen. Tsuna gets nearer to the box and lifts it from the coffee table, it’s kind of light. The younger brunette girl then open the box, there is a lot of filling and also three stylish sports bras.

“Sports bras?” Questions Tsuna with incredulity, a slight flush on her cheeks.

“Mafia Sports Bras.” Corrects Reborn.

“Mafia Sports Bras?” Repeats Tsuna.

“Exactly, Tsuna.” Nods Reborn.

“A-And these won’t go _puff_ when you, y-you know, s-shoot me a-again?” Questions Tsuna.

“That is the idea.”

“Oh. Wait, how did you find out my b-bra s-size?!” Exclaims Tsuna with a blush painting her whole face.

“I asked mamma and she told me.” Informs Reborn and then gives another sip from his tea.

“Hiiiie! Mom! Don’t go telling people my bra size just like that!” Screams the teen.

“Ara, but Reborn-chan said he really wanted to apologize to you and give you something nice.” Says Nana as she enters the living room with a plate full of _onigirazu_ – rice sandwiches –.

“How is giving bras to a teen girl a proper ‘I am sorry’ gift?!” Exclaims Tsuna with her blush still in place.

“Well, honey, Reborn is form Europe.” Reminds Nana. “Maybe over there is common?”

That explanation actually calms Tsuna. Reborn is Italian after all, maybe in Italy is normal to give bras as an apology to teen girls. Both mother and daughter look at the only male of the house, then they look at each other again.

“Why don’t you go and try them on? I bet they will look lovely on you!” Happily proposes Nana to her child.

“Sure, why not.” Accepts Tsuna as she grabs the box and then goes to her room. 

Minutes later…

“ _Oh my God! They make my boobs look smaller!_ ” Exclaims Tsuna from her room, pleased surprise filling her voice.

“Your welcome.” States Reborn as he takes an _onigirazu_ and bites it with gusto.

* * *

Monday once again and once again Tsuna is running her lungs out of her chest because she is late… once again. Reborn is riding on her head, pulling at her hair with his tiny hands to not fall from the spot, some people turn around and point at them – the younger ones –, some others just roll their eyes or giggle at the sight – the older ones –.

 _It’s so much more comfortable to run with this Mafia Bras!_ Thinks Tsuna as she runs, tears of joy almost spilling from her eyes. _And since my boobs are not bouncing around it’s easier to move too! My scalp hurts though!_ Tsuna is so busy running to not be late that she is paying attention to the people surrounding her, which obviously finish with Tsuna crashing againts someone. “Huff!” Tsuna expects the pain from the fall but this one never comes. The young brunette then slowly opens her eyes – that she had closed – and finds herself save in the arms of the person she had crashed againts… and no Reborn in sight.

“Hey, are you ok?” Asks the voice of the person Tsuna had crashed againts, a voice that Tsuna recognizes very well.

_Oh, no. This is bad._

“Ugh, it’s just useless-Tsuna, Yamamoto-kun.” Says a girl.

“Eww, drop her! Drop her! You are gonna get infected with her uselessness, Ta-kun!” Cries another girl.

“Or worst, her bad luck.” Mocks another.

“Come on guys, don’t say those things.” Softly scold Yamamoto Takeshi as he helps Tsuna stand up.

Tsuna flinches at the glare the girls shoot in her direction, all because of the young kendo practitioner.

“Uhmm, a-actually I-I uhmm, t-thank you Y-Yamamoto-san BYE!” Stutters Tsuna and flies out of there.

Yamamoto Takeshi is a member of the kendo club of Namichu and in the few months the boy has being a middle schooler he quickly turned into the ace of said club. He is also the tallest boy of the first and second years, which Tsuna frankly finds ridiculous – the boy is barely thirteen and he is like 170 centimeters?! –. Thanks to all the previously mentioned facts Yamamoto Takeshi is popular and loved by the student body, he is also handsome – oval face, sharp and clear light brown eyes, effortlessly stylish hair – and generally kind towards his fellow students, but if Tsuna is to be honest with herself, she thinks there is something off with her classmate. All those smiles cannot be good on the long run.

* * *

 

The school gates are wide open and Tsuna enters school like a champ. Only a couple of minutes before the warning bell rings, the young brunette has no time to loose, she quickly change her shoes – that she hides in a previously chosen spot – and directs herself to her classroom.

Stuck on the school’s mural newspaper that is right after the shoes lockers there are a bunch of full color pictures that show the back of a head with short and fluffy chestnut hair. Whitten on the pictures with black oil marker are the words ‘ _Have you seen this back head?! If you have, report to Mochida Kensuke from Classroom 2-4._ ’

Tsuna enters the classroom and sits down onto her desk with an adorable _flop_ , turning into a ball of relief at the fact that she arrived before the teacher.

 _Safe._ Happily thinks the young Sawada.

The warning bell rings, making the students take their respective places inside the classroom. Yamamoto Takeshi and his not so little fan club enter exactly a minute before the actual bell rings. One of the girls that was with Yamamoto earlier looks at Tsuna and gives her a nasty smirk that makes the brunette shiver.

_Nope! Not safe!_

The teacher enters the classroom and the first lesson of the day starts.

* * *

“ _WHAT?!_ ”

Booms a voice through the whole school the instant the first teacher leaves the classroom.

_Hiiiie! Not safe!_

The next lesson is free study and Tsuna is at the mercy of her tormentors, no teacher will come until the hour finishes – not like the teachers do much anyways –. The brunette stands up in a hurry and goes to the closest window, it’s only the first floor after all, but the window is blocked by the girl that gave her the nasty smirk. Then Tsuna turns on her heels and runs to the door… and it’s too late, the two other girls – second years, mind you – are standing by the door, flanking the sides of no other than Mochida Kensuke.

 _Shit… Mochida’s detention ended last week._ Remembers Tsuna with dreed.

“See, Mochida-kun? Told you we recognized that back head.” Says conspirationally one of the girls. The prettiest one in Tsuna’s opinion, with long straight and clear hair, almond eyes and a beauty spot under her right eye.

“We were the ones that gave her that cut after all~.” Cutely whispers the other gal, this one with a wavy bob haircut and pretty eyebrows.

“Sawada Tsuna.” There is a dark promise in Mochida’s voice and his eyes are feral with barely controlled rage. “You little useless bitch.” He hisses.

Tsuna flinches and hunches onto herself, her hands and knees shaking.

Mochida smirks.

_Here it comes._

“Hey guys, listen to this!” Starts the kendo practitioner, and once the attention of every first year in the classroom is on him the teen continues. “Last week this little no one totally ruined my date!”

Tsuna flinches. As far as she knows a date is someone you do with a person – or people – you feel _safe_ to be around with, generally on open spaces where witnesses can see and secure you are _safe_.

“I mean, how sad is that?!” Keeps talking Mochida. “For someone to be so alone and so sad to ruin someone else’s date?”

Tsuna is not listening any more, she is still thinking about the first part of what Mochida said. Sasagawa Kyoko looked like a surrounded animal; all shaky and unsettled and trying to find a path to run away and hide. She was scared, and Tsuna knows about that, she is scared almost all of the time after all.

“So petty. Petty and sad. But can someone expect from a useless little bitch such as Sawada?”

Tsuna now feels angry. She is not following what Mochida is saying but she feels angry on Sasagawa Kyoko’s behalf.

“But it wasn’t a date.” Someone says. When Tsuna realizes that everyone is looking at her with strange looks, she realizes that it was her who spoke.

“Huh?!” Snarls Mochida. “Care to repeat that, you useless bitch!”

Tsuna flinches. “I-It wasn’t o-one, a d-date. Y-you and your f-friends were surrounding h-her! She w-was scared.” Starts the brunette. “She wanted to run away but you and your friends were all over the place! She said _no_ , that she wanted _no_ trouble, she asked you to _leave her alone_ but you didn’t!” Tsuna is burning again, her usual soft voice rising, her eyes gaining an ambar-ish tint. “That wasn’t a date! You were harassing her!” Tsuna finally accuses.

There is a collective _GASP_. Everybody knows that Mochida can get pushy with the girls, especially the pretty ones, but no one wants to mess up with him and the kendo club.

“You…! How dare you?!” Mochida hides his rage with fake indignation. “To dirt my name with your lies! You truly are sad and petty, Sawada!”

“ _So mean!_ ”

“ _What else can someone expect from useless-Tsuna?_ ”

“ _What a bitch_.”

“ _Ugh, so lame, useless-Tsuna._ ”

Those are the whispers that fill the classroom. Tsuna can feel the tears building up in his eyes.

“You have sullen my name, Sawada, and for that you'll pay, you useless-bitch.” Says Mochida as he points at Tsuna. “I challenge you to a kendo match! I will teach you what happens when you meddle into other people business!” Barks the boy. “Today at the gym, during recess!” Exclaims Mochida and then turns sharply on his heels to walk away.

The two girls that were standing by Mochida’s sides smirk meanly at Tsuna one last time and then follow the boy down the hall.

Tsuna looks at the open door like it’s some sort of dark void that leads to hell, her knees and hands are shaking. Inside the classroom everybody snickers at Tsuna’s back, mocking her and her fate.

In one of the corners stands Yamamoto Takeshi, looking at the small brunette, not knowing what to do.

* * *

_There is no way I’m staying for this madness!_ Exclaims Tsuna inside her mind. The brunette is currently tip-toeing her way out of school, her old back pack hugged closed to her chest. 

“And where exactly do you think you are going?” Asks a squeaky voice, making Tsuna almost jump out of her shoes.

“Hiiiie! Reborn!” Hisses Tsuna in an attempt to keep quiet.  

From one of the walls a small trap door opens and from it appears Reborn, sitting on a cute and pretty comfortable looking arms chair, with his trademark espresso cup on his tiny hands and his cute yet weird chameleon on his shoulder.

“ _Whe-_ no, _how-_ no _, What_ are you doing?” Asks Tsuna when her brain catches up.

“That should be my question, you useless student of mine.” Answers Reborn and then sips his espresso.

“What do you mean?” Retorts the young brunette. “I’m not gonna go to the gym and turn into some sort spectacle for those blood thirsty teens to see!” Hisses Tsuna her answer. “I am going home, Reborn. Where is safe and warm and I can hide under my blankets, thank you very much.” States Tsuna as a petulant child, arms crossed over her chest and everything.

Reborn takes a long sip to his espresso, then sighs and says.

“You stood up for Sasagawa Kyoko. If you leave and let that brat have his way, it means that what you did means nothing. It will mean that Sasagawa Kyoko is nothing.” Tsuna looks at Reborn, her arms uncrossing over her chest. “Do you truly think that, Tsuna? That what happened means nothing? That Sasagawa Kyoko is nothing?”

“No.” She quickly responds. “What happened was unfair. She was alone and they tried to take advantage of that. That’s way beyond wrong.”

“The gym is over there.” Points Reborn to the gym’s direction.

“I know, Reborn.”

Before the trap door fully closes Reborn hears a faint _thanks_.

* * *

The gym is about to burst with how many people are in, not even during assembly the gym is this full.

Everybody is whispering and making their bets. In the middle of all the madness stands Mochida, fully dressed for the battle, his team of minions already prepared with the foul material they will give Tsuna to fight with. The gym’s door opens, the crowd goes silent and Tsuna enters with shaking knees and trembling hands.

“ _She came…_ ”

“ _Oh my God, she is dead._ ”

“ _Damn girl, you should have run away._ ”

Are the whispers that resound inside the gym, making Tsuna even more anxious.

 _What the hell am I doing?!_ Screams Tsuna inside her head before her eyes land on the figure of Mochida. _Oh, right. I’m trying to be a decent human being._

“I see you didn’t run away, Sawada.” Starts Mochida with a snarl like smile on his face. “I’ll give you that.” With a motion of his head Mochida signals to a couple of his minions to give Tsuna a heavy and dusty kendo armor. “Since you are an amateur I’ll give the advantage of wearing armor, aren’t I merciful?”

 _Ugh, this is heavy!_ Thinks Tsuna as she tries to lift the kendo armor.

“Sawada-chan dodge!” Yamamoto screams from somewhere.

Tsuna lifts her gaze and is greeted by Mochida’s bamboo sword, the side of the weapon hitting Tsuna right on the face.

“Hey! You didn’t even signaled the beginning of the match! That’s cheating!” Someone screams, Tsuna recognizes Yamamoto Takeshi’s voice again.

“You lot didn’t hear the whistle because of your incessant buzzing! It is not my fault you are too busy talking with each other rather than actually paying attention to the match!” Screams back Mochida.

Tsuna knows he is laying, but doesn’t says anything. Who would believe useless-Tsuna anyways?

“Allow me to remind you, useless-bitch.” Speaks Mochida with mocking tone. “If you want to win you have to land at least _ippon._ ”

 _Not that you will be able to!_ Evilly thinks Mochida.

On the tree outside the gym – the one that is visible thanks to the big windows near the sealing – Reborn is watching the match, he has a small smirk, a part of him impressed by the fact that his new student hasn’t shed a tear even though she got a good hit on the face. Leon crawls to his companion’s right hand and transforms into a green handgun. Reborn points the barrel right to Tsuna forehead.

“Die, useless-Tsuna.” States the hitman as he pulls the trigger. The bullet travels trought the open window and useless-Tsuna dies.

* * *

Inside the gym Tsuna collapses and everybody goes silent because of this. Did she fainted? Is she suffering of brain damage because of hit on her head? Is she _dead_?

“O-Oi, Sawada!” Calls Mochida before he gets nearer to pock at Tsuna’s unmoving body with the tip of his bamboo sword.

Tsuna’s hand grips the tip of the bamboo sword, making Mochida yelp like a Chihuahua puppy, then Tsuna lifts her head and looks right at Mochida. Her eyes are unfocussed, not really looking at Mochida but still _watching_ him. Mochida manages to pull away the tip of the bamboo sword from Tsuna’s hand and jumps back, getting away from the standing girl.

“ _REBORN!_ ” Roars Tsuna internally. A burst of energy blowing up her uniform and leaving her again only wearing her underwear, good think that she is wearing one of the mafia bras that Reborn gave her, it didn’t stop people from looking at her breast though. “ _I’m gonna get an ippon with my dying will!_ ” Thinks Tsuna with savage concentration.

* * *

 Yamamoto Takeshi has never felt so disgusted in his short life.

Takeshi knows that Sawada is bullied – he is not blind – but he never expected to see something like this. The whole school is chanting things like _Kill her, Mochida._ Or, _Beat her down until she begs._ On Sawada’s body there are blooming bruises all over. Some are old and yellow, some are newer and deep purple. There are even scratch marks on her arms and shoulders, as if the girl fought a gang of rabid cats recently.

Takeshi feels disgusted.

Disgusted with the school. With the kendo club. With himself for not standing up earlier in the classroom to help her. Disgusted because he is still not doing anything. He wants to throw up.

* * *

 

Tsuna dodges another of Mochida’s hits and jumps.

Mochida swings his bamboo sword, but Tsuna breaks it in half with a kick.

Tsuna then grabs a handful of Mochida’s hairs and rips them off from his head, leaving a bleeding bald spot.

“Here. _Hyaku-pon._ ” Deadpans Tsuna to poor referee.

The referee – another of Mochida’s minions – is shaking in horror at the sight of the ripped hair in Tsuna’s small hand and finishes the match with a loud. “Sawada Tsuna Wins!”

On the floor Mochida is unconscious and bleeding from his head. The whole gym is dead quiet looking at Tsuna. The young brunette then faints and from out of nowhere appears Yamamoto Takeshi to lift her up in his arms to take her to the infirmary, but the instant he walks out the gym he finds a sharp dressed baby with a fedora hat and a chameleon on his shoulder. Next to the baby there is a stretcher with wheels.

“Ciaossu, I am Reborn and I am Tsuna’s home tutor.” Informs the infant. “Please put her on the stretcher. I need to take her home so she can rest properly.”

And Takeshi does. He is not sure why he is not questioning it, but his gut tells him it is the right thing to do. That the curious baby will take care of Tsuna.

“Thank you.” Finally says the baby and then goes away with the unconscious brunette.

* * *

“Hey, dad.” Greet Takeshi as he enters _Takesushi_ , a tired smile on his youthful face.

“Hey.” Yamamoto Tsunayoshi looks at his son for a long moment and then speaks. “What happened?”

“I quit the kendo club.” Informs Takeshi as he takes a seat by the counter.

“Why?” Ask the oldest Yamamoto without stopping his perfect cut technique over a poor onion.

“It was wrong… everything was wrong.” It’s all Takeshi says.

“That’s alright.” Starts Tsuyoshi as he locks gazes with his son. “Now you know what you _don’t want_ to do. Now tell me, do you know now what _you want_ to do?”

Takeshi smiles, truly, like he hasn’t done in a while. “I do.”

* * *

 

“The headaches are gonna be a thing?” Tiredly asks Tsuna as she put a cold compress on the side of her head. She is seating on her bed, her back to the window. Reborn is already wearing his pajama and resting on his hammock.

“I shoot you in the head, Tsuna. It might be a magical but it is still a bullet. It has to hurt you somehow.” Responds the baby looking hitman. “Don’t worry, you will get used to it.”

_Ugh._


	3. Boy-Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hayato is awestruck.  
> Tsuna is a born and raised civilian girl that started her training around a week ago and beat him on a fight.   
> I hope you all are having a great summer so far.

Tsuna woke up around four o’clock in the afternoon, a mayor headache pounding her head like a blacksmith’s hammer to a piece of hot metal. She remembers almost everything, she especially remembers that she literally ripped off Mochida’s hair from his scalp. Her body hurts, specifically the places where Mochida managed to hit her with his bamboo sword, she also feels dizzy and thirsty.

“Ugh, it hurts.” Mumbles the young brunette as she sits up on her bed.

“Of course.” Speaks Reborn, who is sitting on his personal and elegant black armchair for babies. “That brat actually hit you a couple of times.”

“Why did I faint right after this time?” Questions Tsuna as she massages her forehead.

“The first time it was a spontaneous moment.” Responds Reborn. “This time you had a lot of time to build up tension and anxiety, so when everything was done your body relaxed and you fainted right after.”

“Oh.”

“By the way, remember to say thank you to Yamamoto Takeshi next time you see him.” Casually adds the demon looking baby. “He carried you out of the gym.”

This information catches Tsuna’s attention, making the clear doe-like eyes of the young brunette land on the figure of her tutor from hell. “B-But wasn’t I h-half n-naked?!”

“Yes.” Nods Reborn. “Yes, you were wearing only your underwear.”

“Hiiiie!” Cries Tsuna as she covers her face with a pillow.

* * *

 

After the ‘Mochida Mess’, a very big deal – for the students of Namichu at least – happened; Yamamoto Takeshi quit the Kendo Club, and of course, everybody is blaming Tsuna for it. So, it is not a surprise that the next morning Tsuna gets dragged away from praying eyes to an abandoned part of the school’s garden – near the incinerator – to have a _talk_ with some female members of the Kendo Club.

 _SLAP!_ Echoes the hit that takes Tsuna’s face, leaving a very clear hand print on the brunette’s slightly chubby right cheek. Two girls are holding Tsuna by the arms, preventing her from escaping.

“This is all your fault!” Accuses the girl that hit Tsuna.

“Now Yamamoto thinks our Club is weak!” States a girl with twin tails.

“And Mochida locked himself in his room!” Says another, this one with a pixie haircut.

“The summer competition will be soon and our two strongest members are gone!” Cries one with a ponytail.

“You fucked up our club and now we are gonna loose and be the laughing stock of the whole competition!” Points a girl with sharp, clear eyes.

“Take responsibility, you useless bitch!” The second girl that spoke rises her bamboo sword to hit Tsuna.

“ _HEY!_ ” Calls a voice over the group of angry girls. “Leave her alone!”

The group of angry girls turn to look at whoever dares to stop them from punishing Tsuna, only to cower in regret the instant they see a very angry Yamamoto Takeshi stomping over to them.

“What are you guys doing to her?!” Exclaims Yamamoto as he pulls Tsuna away from the clutches of the girls that were holding her.

“Why are you helping her?!” Cries the girl with the ponytail. “Don’t you see that because of her the Kendo Club is falling apart?!”

“She is nothing but bad news, Takeshi-kun!” Exclaims the girl with pixie haircut.

The other girls nod their heads at the previous words. Yamamoto look horrified at the girls.

“I didn’t left the Kendo Club because of Sawada!” States Takeshi. “I left the Kendo Club because all of you guys keep doing things like this! Keep using the path of the sword as something to hurt instead of something to protect! Even me! I disrespected the teachings of my father just to fit in your stupid club! Because I didn’t wanted to be alone!” Reveals Yamamoto with tears building in his eyes. “But yesterday was the last straw! I couldn’t stand it anymore! The way you all… no, the way _we all_ treat Sawada only because we see her alone… Tell me, what the fuck has she ever done to you, huh?!”

The girls look at Takeshi with shock. Who is this boy?

Takeshi is about to leash out more harsh words but two small warm hands grab his face and make him look down. Tsuna is looking at him with concern shining in her pretty eyes. Takeshi then remembers to breath.

“L-lets go, girls.” Finally speaks the girl that slapped Tsuna. “We have to change before class starts.”

And with that the five kendo girls walk away.

When the girls disappear after a corner Tsuna lets go of Yamamoto’s face.

“U-Uhm, you o-ok?” Asks Tsuna.

“I think that should be my question.” Responds the boy. “Sorry about that… I didn’t thought they would react like that.”

Tsuna shakes her head a couple of times. “I’m used to it.”

“You shouldn’t.” States Yamamoto.

Tsuna smiles bitterly. “Are you really ok?” Questions Tsuna once again, concern in her gaze as she looks at Takeshi.

Yamamoto is confused, why does Sawada keeps asking him that? Then he realizes, Sawada is worried because now _he is alone_.

 _Aw, man. She is so cute._ Thinks Takeshi as a goofy smile stretches his lips. “Maa, don’t look at me like that, Sawada-chan. I mean what I said.” He assures. “Look, since I was little my old man has taught me the path of the sword and how to be a proper swordsman, it’s kind of our thing. So when I started middle school I was really excited that I could finally attend a kendo club where there would be other people my age that are interested in swords, in the end it wasn’t what I expected. The way they use their swords is wrong but I didn’t quit right away because I wanted to belong… but if to belong means that I have to turn my eyes and ignore everything I believe in then maybe belonging is not that important.” Explains Takeshi.

“Wow, Kendo it’s really important to you.” Says Tsuna, respect blooming in her chest.

“It is.” Nods Takeshi.

“T-Then what are you gonna do from now on?” Asks the young brunette girl.

“Maa, don’t sweat it, Sawada-chan.” Responds Takeshi with a languid smile. “Just because I’m not a member of the Kendo Club anymore doesn’t mean I will stop practicing. I can still train with my dad at home. Besides, I’ve being thinking about trying something else since a while ago.”

“R-Really? What other thing?” Questions Tsuna with genuine curiosity.

Yamamoto smiles wide, his white teeth shining with the morning light. “The Baseball Club!”

* * *

 

On the outside Yamamoto Takeshi looks exactly like an easy going, happy go lucky, silly teen boy.

He is not.

Tsuna never expected Yamamoto to be so serious… and _intense_. He is serious about Kendo and the sword path – whatever that means –. He is intense about Baseball – he is a true fan of the sport – and wants to reconnect with the sport his late mother loved so much.

* * *

 

Tsuna enters the classroom while trying to hide behind Yamamoto’s tall figure, yet the boy’s imposing stature is not enough to hide the young brunette girl from the side glares of her peers. She seats on her desk with a tired sigh and the beginning of a headache on the back of her head. The second bell rings and instants later the first teacher of the day walks into the classroom, a new face following close.

Walking behind the teacher comes a teen boy – a gorgeous teen boy – with medium length hair tied in a small ponytail, european features and the most breath taking eyes Tsuna has ever seen in her life – sharp, sad and of a green color so clear it reminds Tsuna of tropical seas and emeralds –. Even though the boy’s face is prince-like his attire is not; he is wearing earrings, bracelets and rings, a thick silver chain surrounds his neck, his shirt is open and underneath it he is wearing a red t-shirt with the graphic of a tiger face. All in all, this boy looks like trouble… and half of the girls in the classroom love it.

“This is Gokudera Hayato.” Informs the teacher with the enthusiasm of a terminal patient. “He is from Italy but moved back to Japan recently. Treat him well.”

Tsuna feels her heart stop at the mention of the european country, dreed pooling in her stomach. _It can’t be… Can it?_ Thinks the brunette girl.

Then she feels a heavy gaze on her, making her lift her gaze and meet with the eyes of the platinum haired boy.

If looks could kill, Tsuna would have turn into a pile of ashes that very same instant.

* * *

 

When The Reborn – The. Fucking. Reborn! – calls him to offer him of all people a job, Hayato vibrates with excitement. The job? Work with the heiress of Vongola. All in all, Hayato is more than happy to help. Reborn instructs him to meet up with him in Japan – which kind of unsettles him because of his mother –. With some doubts Hayato accepts, this is an opportunity he cannot waste.

Then Reborn gives him the file of the girl, and Hayato sees red. This girl… Sawada Tsuna… it’s Fucking Useless! Her grades are so bad it’s not even funny! And what’s with that stamina statics?! Ugh! And _this thing_ is Vongola’s, the greatest Mafia Family in fucking history, heiress?!

Over Hayato’s dead body.

Reborn tells him that he had already been registered as a new student in Namimori’s Public Middle School, a quaint place nicknamed as _Namichu_ by the locals. Hayato grimaces at the prospect of attending to a public school, he even gets a bit of goosebumps – one can get away from the rich-boy life, but it’s harder to get the rich-boy away from one –. Finally, when Hayato is standing in front of a class full of civilians he cannot help but scowl in disgust, his eyes surf the faces of his new classmates until his emerald gaze lands on the face of the unworthy thing that is Vongola’s heiress.

She looks slightly different than from the picture within the file Hayato read. Her hair is way shorter, like a homemade pixie haircut that didn’t exactly go wrong but didn’t go well either. With her hair now short is easier to see her features – childish heart shaped face, princess nose, doe-like eyes… granted, the gal is kind of cute –, her clothes are oversized, making her look meeker than she probably is, and on top of all that she has no aura at all!

Hayato scowls harder in her direction and the girl shrinks onto her seat.

_Fucking Disgusting._

* * *

 

“Hiiiie!” Shrieks Tsuna as Gokudera Hayato kicks her desk so hard that it rattles down with her still sitting on it. The sound of Gokudera’s growl and her peers mocking giggles the background music for her self-pity.

“What the heck dude!” Exclaims Yamamoto as he stands up and directs at Gokudera his best glare, a glare that Gokudera returns tenfold.

There is a tense silence as the two teens try to vanish the other with metaphorical laser beams. Then the teacher remembers that they have a lesson to teach, so they clear they throat and speak.

“G-Gokudera!” Barks the teacher. “Stop playing around and go take your seat! Y-Yamamoto you too!” The aforementioned scoffs rebelliously but obeys and takes a seat on the empty desk by the end of the row, Takeshi also sits and directs one more icy glare at Gokudera before looking at Tsuna with concern. “And you Sawada!” Adds the teacher while pointing his bony finger at her. “At least pick up the chair of the desk you useless girl! Or do you want to sit on the floor the whole lesson, huh?!”

Tsuna jumps on her feet and picks up the chair. The rest of the lesson she has to put her book on her lap. The fiery glare of the new student burning a hole on her nape.

* * *

 

When the lunch bell rang Tsuna ran faster-than-the-wind out of the classroom, no doubt running away from the new student. Takeshi remembers nodding in amusement – the girl has the legs of an athlete – and then he remembers that that is probably because Tsuna has had to run away from bullies for a very long time. Takeshi follows her to the roof, where he finds her sitting on the dirty floor and taking deep breaths of air.

“Mind if a join you for lunch, Sawada-chan?” Speaks Takeshi, showing her his _bentou_ box.

“Hiiiie!” Cries Tsuna as she turns herself into a ball, as if the protect her vitals. Takeshi flinches at the response of the girl. 

“Ah, uhm, s-sorry, Sawada-chan.” Says the taller boy at the shaking ball of a girl. “It’s me, Yamamoto. I didn’t mean to surprise you like that.”

“Y-Yamamoto-san?” Says Tsuna with shaking voice, untangling herself from the ball she formed with her body. “W-What are you doing here?” Questions the brunette as she takes proper seat again.

Takeshi lifts his bentou box a bit more. “Mind if I join you for lunch?” Asks again the tall boy.

“A-are you sure? I’ve been t-told I’m not that good of a c-company.” States Tsuna with sad eyes.

“Come on, Sawada-chan, don’t say those things about yourself. And Yamamoto-san is my dad, just Yamamoto or even Takeshi is alright.” Says Takeshi with one of his trademark smiles.

Tsuna looks at the smiling face of the tall boy and for the first time feels like its sincere, which makes her smile as well. “If you’re sure, Y-Yamamoto.”

“Cool!” Exclaims Takeshi as he flops down next to Tsuna.

They eat in silence, a weird but not unwelcomed familiarity washing ever them, like this is not the first time they have eaten lunch together on the school’s roof, but actually something they have done hundreds of times before. Takeshi wants to ask so many things to the small girl. Things about herself that probably are very not appropriate to ask to a girl who you barely know and that it’s not a close relative, so instead of that Takeshi asks the safest thing his brain can produce at the moment.

“The kid that came for you yesterday, is he your little brother?” Questions the youngest Yamamoto with genuine curiosity.

“Oh, uhm, n-no. Reborn is not my little b-brother.” _Thank God for small mercies._ Responds and thinks the brunette girl.

“Your little cousin then?” Keeps asking Yamamoto.

“No.” Tsuna shakes her head. “He is not my relative o-or anything like that. He just l-lives at my house for n-now. It’s c-complicated.”

“Oh.” Nods Takeshi.

* * *

 

Unknown to Tsuna and Takeshi, Hayato had been on the roof but when Yamamoto arrived he – Hayato – decided to abort his mission jumping on a nearby tree to get to the back garden of the school. Another thing unknown by Tsuna and Takeshi is that Reborn has bugs all over the school and is currently listening into their conversation.

So far the cursed hitman is not amused.

* * *

 

“So, you don’t have any siblings?” Keeps talking Takeshi, trying to get to know the shaking yet brave girl next to him.

Tsuna shakes her head in negation and then adds. “I’m an o-only child.”

 _Common ground! This is my chance!_ “I’m an only child too!” Inform Takeshi with a pleased smile. “Though that is maybe because my mom passed away pretty early, if not I bet I would have a lot of younger siblings by now, enough to for a baseball team I’m sure!” States the tall boy with a warm smile but there is a sad light in his eyes.

Tsuna smiles sympathetically. “I suppose it’s the same for me.” Adds the brunette girl.

 _Oh, she didn’t stutter._ “You mean your old man…”

“Mom likes to say that he became a star.” Cuts in Tsuna. “I think she believes it more romantic that way.”

* * *

 

 _SMACK!_ Echoes the harsh face-palm that Reborn does at the words of his newest student. He is in one of his many hiding spots inside the school.

“That fucking idiot.” Hisses the cursed man. “His own child thinks he is dead.” Reborn takes a deep breath to calm down. “Oh well, maybe it is for the better, that way Tsuna has one think less to worry about for now.”

* * *

 

“That’s sweet.” Manages to say Yamamoto.

“Yeah well, my mom is a sweet woman.” Nods Tsuna as she finishes her lunch, a feat she hasn’t been able to do since quite some time ago. “Uhm…” _Hiiiie! What do I do now? How does someone keeps a conversation going?! What do I say?! Oh right, baseball!_ “W-when are you gonna do the tryouts for the b-baseball team, Yamamoto?” Asks Tsuna.

 _She is stuttering again._ “Today, right after school finishes! Why? You wanna go cheer for me, Sawada-chan?” Says Takeshi with an open smile. He means it, Tsuna can feel it somehow. He actually wants Tsuna to cheer for him.

Tsuna is flattered but she doesn’t feel ready to do something like that just yet.

“S-sorry, Yamamoto. I d-don’t think that my presence there w-will help you. But I do am c-cheering for you. I hope that you get into the team and find a new passion to level your life.” Says the brunette girl with a soft and sincere smile.

Yamamoto is left speechless, his eyes wide open and a soft blush on his cheeks. What Tsuna said and the way she smiled at him… _Oh, no. She is CUTE!_ He thinks.

“M-Maa, maa, don’t sweat it, Sawada-chan!” Recovers the tall boy. “Thanks for your kind words.” He adds.

After that the ring bells, lunch has finished and it’s time to go back to the classroom.

* * *

 

The rest of the school day passes without trouble; for some reason after lunch Gokudera Hayato didn’t come back to the classroom, giving Tsuna a chance breathe in relative peace for a bit. Then again, when has life given Tsuna more than a few hours of peace?

“Bye, Sawada-chan!” Exclaimed Yamamoto as he exits the classroom to go to the Baseball Club. “Wish me luck!” He says as he waves his hand, a big and happy smile plastered on his face. Tsuna waves back, her smile stiff, face pale and with cold sweat rolling down her neck. Behind her a group of girls is glaring ice daggers at her back.

 _This boy is gonna be the death of me!_ Cries Tsuna in her head. The instant Yamamoto is out of view Tsuna _runs_ and goes to her closest hiding spot within the school area, behind the administrative building.

“Of course you are hiding.” Says the now familiar squeaky and eerie voice of Reborn as he once again appears from a small trap door, this time from the floor. “A good Mafia Boss does not hide from their troubles, Tsuna.” Scolds the demon looking baby.

“I’m not gonna be a Mafia Boss, Reborn!” States Tsuna as she stomps her right foot on the ground. “And stop popping out from weird places! Just how many hiding spots did you make?!”

“As your tutor I am to be wherever you are.” Simply answers the sharp dressed toddler. “Let’s go down to business. There is someone I want you to meet, please come forth.” Calls Reborn to whoever is with him. Tsuna’s eyes almost pop out from their holes when she sees the new student from Italy, Gokudera Hayato, walks out from the shadows and stands right by Reborn’s side, a lit cigarette between his lips.

 _Hiiiie! And here I was giving him the benefit of the doubt!_ Screams Tsuna in her mind.

“You have already made his acquaintance earlier this morning but now let me properly present him to you.” Starts Reborn with his creepy little smile. “This is Smoking Bomb Hayato, a freelance hitman.” Explains the demon looking baby as if the most common thing in the world. “I hired him to help with your mafia training.”

_What?!_

“Please, wait a moment Signore Reborn, I would like to say something.” Speaks for the very first time the platinum blonde. His tone is polite when talking to Reborn yet his voice is kind of husky for a teen.

 _Probably his voice is already changing? Or maybe is because he smokes?_ Thinks Tsuna.

“Yes, Gokudera? Make it quickly, boy. I do not like to be interrupted.” States Reborn.

“My deepest apologies, Signore.” Continues the green eyes boy. “But I don’t think I will be able to help.”

“Oh, and why is that?” Question the baby looking hitman. At this question the behavior of the italian boy changes.

A vein pops on Gokudera’s forehead and his hair slightly stands on its ends like an aggressive cat, he points at Tsuna with his finger and screams. “Because I don’t think that thing is worthy of being Vongola’s next head!” Exclaims Gokudera with passion. Tsuna flinches at the outburst of the boy, her eyes filling with fright. “She is useless and a coward! I investigated her during lunch and no one has an ounce of respect for her! I believe it’s disgusting and disrespectful to let someone like her to become the head of Vongola!”

“So, you are saying she is better off dead?” Casually asks Reborn as he pets Leon on the head.

Tsuna looks at Reborn, her worry growing, her gut telling her to run.

“Yes, Signore.” Nods Gokudera.

“I see your point Gokudera, but you see, I am bound by a contract. I cannot kill Tsuna.” Calmly explains the demon looking toddler.

“Not to worry, Signore.” Says the platinum haired boy with a sharp glare directed at Tsuna. “I’ll take care of that for you.”

 _WHAT?!_ “R-Reborn?” Calls Tsuna to the cursed man.

“This is a Mafia Lesson, Tsuna.” Speaks Reborn as Hayato pulls out from God knows where six stick of dynamite. “Hitman will come after you… What are you going to do about it?”

**_BOOM!_ **

* * *

 

Somehow Tsuna managed to dodge the first six bombs that Gokudera threw her way. Her stockings are ripped and full of holes, she lost one of her sneakers, the hem of her skirt is scorched and her forearms are full of tiny burns and cuts form the rocks that end up flying her way with the explosions. Why no one has gone to check what is going on with the loud noises and explosions is beyond Tsuna’s mind.

“Stop fucking running around!” Screams Hayato as he pulls out from somewhere in his persona another six sticks of dynamite.

“Stop trying to kill me!” Screams back Tsuna as she keeps running and jumping around to dodge the explosions.

“Like fuck I will stop! Double bomb!” States Gokudera as he manages to toss a dozen dynamite sticks in Tsuna direction.

“Hiiiie!” Cries Tsuna as she is surrounded by smoke and fire. _I can’t die yet! I have to go home with mom! And tonight there will be hamburger steak for dinner!_ She thinks as she rolls out of the circle of fire. Her school shirt dirty with grass, dirt and ashes.

“You useless bitch!” Hisses Gokudera as he pulls out even _more_ dynamite.

Tsuna is tired. So, so tired. Her head hurts because of the explosions and her vision so hazy because of the tiredness, her muscles are sore from all the movement she has been doing and she is sweating like crazy.

“Triple Bomb!” Shouts Gokudera, but his grip on the dynamite sticks comes loose and instead of throwing them in Tsuna’s direction the bombs fall around him, surrounding him in an imminent circle of death.

* * *

 

From the roof of the administrative building Reborn has being watching everything, a somewhat pleased smile on his chubby face.

“About five minutes and you are still standing… not half bad, Tsuna.” Mumbles the hitman as Leon transforms into a sniper rifle. “Here comes your reward.” And then he shoots.

The bullet hits Tsuna right on the third eye, calmness washing over her like liquid chocolate over a strawberry – thick and velvety –. The fuse of the bombs is about to reach its end. Hayato has closed his eyes in bitter defeat, he knows he is done for.

A wild fire is lit within Tsuna, the wave or pure energy that blooms from the very core of her being exploding stronger than any dynamite stick, making her uniform blow to pieces, leaving the brunette girl only in her with panties with sunflower patterns and her trusted Mafia Sports Bra. Tsuna eyes are bright with a blazing fire and her mind set with only one goal.

 _REBORN! I’m gonna save Gokudera with my Dying Will!_ Roars Tsuna in her mind.

* * *

 

 _Shit! I’m dead meat._ States Hayato in his mind as he closes his eyes in bitter defeat.

He makes his bombs himself. He knows the exact second the bombs will go off and blow his guts all over the place. He bit more than he can chew and for that he is gonna die by his own hand. Except for the fact that the bombs don’t blow on him when he knows it should, it is then that Hayato opens his eyes and finds a frantic, half naked Tsuna crawling on the dirt to turn off the dynamite sticks with her bare hands.

 _W-What the fuck is she doing?!_ Questions the platinum haired boy in his head. Scandalized and with a strong blush painting his cheeks as he sees the half-naked girl. _W-Why is she… why is she helping me?! I tried to kill her!!_

Hayato is in shock. He cannot believe his eyes. The girl he thought useless and unworthy is giving her all for someone like him, who insulted her to her face and _tried to kill her._

* * *

 

The last fuse has been turned off, the spark dying in Tsuna’s now burned hands. The blazing fire on Tsuna’s forehead has also gone off, bringing the girl back to painful conciousness. The brunette teen girl sighs heavily and looks at the palm of her hands, she grimaces.

 _Ugh, how am I gonna explain this to mom?_ Tsuna questions herself as she sees some little blisters starting to appear.

“Good job, Tsuna.” Says the squeaky and creepy voice of Reborn. His tiny black shoes landing perfectly next to the spot where Tsuna is hunched over. “With this you have officially won you’re very first mafia squabble.”

“Reborn, I’m tired, dirty and half naked. I don’t feel like a winner.” States Tsuna as she rearranges herself and flops down onto her butt. “Ah, that’s right! How is Gokudera-kun?! Is he alright?!” Quickly asks Tsuna as she kneels on all fours towards Reborn, her eyes filled with worry.

“Ask him yourself.” Says Reborn as he points behind his back.

Tsuna lifts her gaze and her clear doe-like eyes lock with breath taking green. Gokudera quickly averts his gaze in embarrassment? Shame? Tsuna doesn’t knows, but all the agressivity from before is completely gone and now the emerald gaze is filled with shyness, a lovely blush spreading over the bridge of his aristocratic nose.

“A-Are you o-ok, G-Gokudera-kun?” Questions Tsuna as she stands up with shaky legs.

Gokudera flinches when the cleavage of Tsuna’s breasts comes to full view, making him turn around, take off his uniform’s shirt and handing it to Tsuna as he looks at the wall of the administrative building.

“P-Please, _P-Principessa_.” Stutters the platinum haired boy without looking at Tsuna. “U-Use t-this.”

 _What is a Principessa? And what’s with the new attitude?_ “Ah, t-thank y-you, G-Gokudera-kun.” Responds Tsuna as she takes the shirt and puts it on. _Oh my God, I’m wearing a boy’s shirt! A boy a just barely met on top of that! Hiiiie!_ “Uhm, I-I already p-put it o-on, G-Gokudera-kun.” Says Tsuna when the shirt is already buttoned up – good thing Gokudera has broad shoulders or the shirt would have been too tight over Tsuna’s boobs –. “I-Its ok t-to turn now.” Assures the brunette girl. The moment Tsuna finishes speaking Gokudera turns while also falling down on the floor, performing the most perfect _dogeza_ that Tsuna has ever seen.

“I am so sorry!” Exclaims Gokudera with his face againts the ground. “I insulted you and yet you have forgiven a low life like me! Suck mercy! Such kindness! I will follow your lead until the end of this world, Principessa!” States Gokudera with passion.

 _Uh?! What the hell?!_ “R-Reborn? W-What’s going on?” Asks Tsuna to her tutor as she points at Hayato with a shaky finger.

“What is going on, my lovely and stupid student, is that you have defeated Gokudera in an Official Mafia Squabble with me as an official witness.” Starts the toddler looking demon. “By the Mafia Laws he is now, as many of your peers like to say, your _bitch_.” Explains Reborn with a cool demeanor.

“I’ll follow you ‘till I die!” Exclaims Hayato with his head still down.

 _But I don’t want a bitch, Reborn._ Thinks Tsuna knowing perfectly well that Reborn will get the message with only one glance. “P-Please lift your h-head, Gokudera-kun.” Instructs Tsuna as she kneels down again and tenderly takes Hayato’s head between her small, blistered hands.

Hayato’s eyes lock with Tsuna clear doe ones and he feels himself blush again, the look that Tsuna gives is one full of kindness and sadness.

“I-I don’t need n-nor want a m-minion, Gokudera-kun.” Starts Tsuna and the she moves her hands to hold Gokudera’s ones. “I f-fought you b-because you t-threw b-bombs at me, not because I w-wanted to fight, besides I d-didn’t knew about that r-rule that Reborn just mentioned.” As she says this Tsuna helps Hayato to stand again.

“You don’t want me?” Questions Hayato and Tsuna heart bleeds.

Because Hayato’s voice is so broken. Because Tsuna knows how it feels to ask that question, for she has questioned that to herself so many times before…

“I said I don’t want nor need a minion, not even a follower.” States Tsuna, all signs of her nervous stuttering gone. “But I sure would love to have a friend. Would you like to be my friend, Gokudera-kun?” Asks Tsuna with a soft smile.

Hayato’s eyes fill with stars, tears building up on the corners.

“I’d love to, Principessa!” Happily exclaims Hayato as he tightens the hold of his hands on Tsuna's smaller ones.

* * *

 

After solving the Gokudera Hayato Issue, Reborn gives Tsuna a new skirt and the shoe she had lost during the explosions, allowing the girl to look somewhat presentable. Currently Gokudera and Tsuna are walking out the school, just crossing the gates, Tsuna carrying Reborn on her head and Hayato carrying Tsuna’s stuff alongside his own.

“S-So, when d-did you arrived t-to Namimori, Gokudera-kun?” Asks Tsuna trying to make conversation.

“This early morning! I took the first plane to Japan after the Signore Reborn called me.” Truthfully answers the platinum haired boy.

 _Oh?_ “A-And where a-are you gonna b-be staying? D-Did you made a r-reservation somewhere?” Questions Tsuna as she stop her steps, she is now worried for the answers to come.

“Well, it was kinda spontaneous? I could not take the job offer that the Signore Reborn gave me so…

“You don’t have a place to stay.” Cuts Tsuna as she remembers that the very same cold freelance hitman that almost kills her earlier is actually just another teen.

“Ah! But do not worry, Principessa! I have slept on the streets before so…

“You what?” Cuts Tsuna again, now looking at Hayato with concern.

“Wrong thing to say, kid.” Mumbles Reborn from his spot on Tsuna’s head.

“What I mean is…

“You can stay in my house.” Cuts in Tsuna again, looking at Hayato dead in the eye. “We have two guest rooms for some reason, you can use it if you want.”

“I-I wouldn’t l-like to impose!” Exclaims Hayato, another pretty blush over his pretty cheek bones.

“Reborn imposes, I’m inviting you. Mom will not mind, come!” States Tsuna as she grabs Gokudera’s hand and drags him to her house.

Once in the house and after and half explaining the situation to Nana – omitting everything that has to do with the Mafia –, Hayato is warmly welcomed to the Sawada household.

* * *

 

“May I ask you something, Principessa?” Questions Hayato when he, Tsuna and Reborn are left alone in the living room while Nana makes dinner.

“Sure, Gokudera-kun. What is it?” Responds Tsuna.  _Please, stop calling me that!_

“Earlier you said that you didn’t knew about the rule that states that the looser has to become the minion of the winner, why is that? That rule is one of the very first ones that are taught to Mafia Children.” Says Hayato.

Tsuna looks at Reborn. “You didn’t told him.” Accuses Tsuna.

“Oh, right. I forgot.” Says Reborn with fake embarrassment. “The file I gave Gokudera was the old file, that one that was wrong all over.”

“W-What do you mean, Signore?” Asks Hayato fearing the answer.

“You see, Gokudera. Tsuna is civilian, born and raised, she didn’t knew anything about the Mafia until I arrived here about a week ago.” Drops the bomb Reborn. “You just lost to a born and raised civilian gal that started her Mafia Training about a week ago.”

“Reborn, don’t be mean.” Scold Tsuna as she hugs a pillow.

Hayato is awestruck.

Tsuna is a born and raised civilian girl that started her training around a week ago and beat him on a fight.

_She is so cool!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enters Gokudera Hayato!  
> Thank you for all the kudos and support. I am glad that you are liking this new piece.


	4. Boy-Friends Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun rises behind the mountains of Namimori, some of its rays coming through the small separation between the curtains of the room where Hayato is soundly sleeping, hitting his prince like face with intense light and making him open his pretty green eyes. The platinum haired youth stirs awake and stretches over the futon like some lazy cat. He feels so relaxed and warm and calm. 
> 
> It’s been a long time since I felt like this. Thinks Hayato with melancholy.
> 
> Boom! An explosion goes off right in the room next door. Tsuna’s room.

It is around one in the morning and everyone in the Sawada Household is supposed to be sleeping, and I say suppose because Hayato is still too marveled at the fact that he is now part of something to sleep – he still is not sure of exactly what he is part but he _belongs somewhere_ now and he is so damn happy about it –.  The platinum haired boy is rolling around on the futon, clutching the pillow to his chest and internally squealing like an over excited fanboy when two short knocks to the bedroom’s closed door make him stop.

“Come in.” Says the boy with leveled voice. It is not like someone is going to try to kill him right now.

Besides, no one knows where he is and according to Reborn the existence of Tsuna is a tight secret that only the Ninth Boss, Reborn and another few know about. Hayato knows that he is safe, that Tsuna is safe… for now. The door opens and reveals a pajama clad Reborn, his usual fitted black suit changed for a comfortable looking two piece yellow pajama with a matching sleeping hat.

“Signore Reborn.” Says as greeting Gokudera while sitting up on the futon, his legs crossing in a lotto flower position. “Is something the matter?”

“We need to talk.” States the cursed hitman as he enters the room. “If you are going to be part of Tsuna’s Famiglia, there are some things you should know.” Says Reborn as he walks and then sits in front of Hayato, his tiny legs also in a lotto flower position.

“Oh, alright!” Accepts the platinum haired boy with sparkling eyes.

“As you already know, Tsuna was a common civilian until recently; born and raised in Japan. Her paternal grandfather, Sawada Ietsuna, married the cousin of the current Ninth Boss of Vongola, which means that Tsuna is closer in genetics to the Famiglia than previous Sawada generations.” Hayato nods at this piece of information. “Also, to ensure Tsuna’s life as a civilian she was _sealed_.”

Hayato’s blood runs cold in his veins. “B-But she is… The P-Principessa i-is a _Sky_.” States the platinum haired boy not believing his ears.

“That she is.” Solemnly nods Reborn.

“H-How old…?” Manages to ask Hayato.

“She was four years old.”

Hayato feels bile rising up his throat, a rage he hasn’t felt since the day his mother died filling his being. “Who?” Hayato hisses. To seal a Sky… To _seal_ a _four years old_ that is a _SKY_! What were they thinking?! If they wanted to ensure Tsuna’s life as a civilian they could have put bodyguards, the most skilled Mist users, anything but to _SEAL_ her. _It would have been kinder to just kill her!_ Roars Hayato in his mind.

“The Ninth himself did it.” Reveals Reborn.

Hayato looks at Reborn as if a second head had grown out of his tiny neck. “Why?” Questions the boy, trying to understand.

“Those are reasons I am not allowed to reveal. All I can tell you is that I was sent here not only to train Tsuna but also to break the seal.” Continues Reborn. “I have already shattered the first layer, now I need the other elements to pull at Tsuna’s flames and help break the remaining layers. That is why I called you. You are a strong Storm, Gokudera, and the beginnings of harmonization with Tsuna’s Sky are starting to show, the fact that she didn’t lost conciousness after activating her flames proves it.” Hayato relaxes just a bit after hearing that. “It is going to be a long process, and Tsuna still needs to bond with the remaining four elements to gain some sort of control over herself. What I am trying to say, Gokudera, is: Will you help Tsuna?” Questions Reborn with seriousness.

“I’m hers to use as she pleases, Signore. I lost the fight after all. Besides, what kind of man would I be if I don’t help her after all she has done for me?” _Barely knowing me and yet she gave me a warm place to stay, delicious food, her kind smile… Like hell I wouldn’t help her!_

Reborn smirks. “That is good. If you have said no I would have killed you.” Informs the cursed man as he stands up.

Hayato’s blood runs cold again. “P-Please, don’t say that, S-Signore.” Stutters the green eyed youth. “Oh, I have a question.” Says Hayato, making Reborn stop by the open door.

“Yes?” Inquires Reborn, his beady eyes looking straight into Hayato’s soul.

“You said that the Principessa still needs to bond with another four elements, shouldn’t be five?” Asks the younger italian.

“There is a Rain that has being unconsciously courting Tsuna for a while now.” Informs Reborn. “You have already interacted with him. The boy that confronted you when you kicked Tsuna’s desk, remember?”

Hayato flinches at the memory of his rude and brute actions, but then the image of the tall japanese boy comes clear to his head. “Yeah, I do.” Says Hayato. _His eyes were sharp and cold… like a sword._ Thinks the platinum haired youth.

“His name is Yamamoto Takeshi, he is also a born and raised civilian, but has the talent to become a great hitman.” States Reborn with a smile, at this Hayato scowls and pouts. _Interesting._ Thinks Reborn as he watches the young Storm.

“I see. Thank you for telling all this, Signore Reborn.” Finally speaks Hayato.

“As Tsuna’s first family member these are things you should just know. Good night, Gokudera.”

“Good night, Signore.”

And with that Reborn exits the room, Hayato closes the door, and both go to sleep.

* * *

The sun rises behind the mountains of Namimori, some of its rays coming through the small separation between the curtains of the room where Hayato is soundly sleeping, hitting his prince like face with intense light and making him open his pretty green eyes. The platinum haired youth stirs awake and stretches over the futon like some lazy cat. He feels so relaxed and warm and calm.

 _It’s been a long time since I felt like this._ Thinks Hayato with melancholy.

 ** _Boom!_** An explosion goes off right in the room next door. Tsuna’s room.

“Shit! The Principessa!” Exclaims Hayato as he jumps out of the futon, dynamite sticks already between his fingers. He kicks the door open – breaking it because the poor door opens to the inside into the room, not the outside to the hallway – and hurries to Tsuna’s room… Where he finds Reborn, dressed up as a construction worker and holding a small switch for C4. “Signore Reborn?! What is going on?! Where is the Principessa?!” Quickly questions the italian teen.

“Good morning, Gokudera, did you sleep well?” Greets Reborn with the freshness of a lettuce.

“Wha…? Yeah, I did?” Hayato is confused. “What happened, Signore? Why did you made an explosion?” Asks the platinum haired boy slightly calmer than before.

“This?” Questions Reborn as he looks at the switch in his hands. “It is to wake up Tsuna, of course.”

“What?” Intelligently asks Hayato.

“As you heard.” Assures the toddler looking demon. “You see, Gokudera, yesterday Tsuna didn’t lost conciousness after using her flames, which is good because it means that her body is adapting to its rightful nature, but it also means that the toll on her body arrives later, which makes her even harder to wake up. If I don’t use a severe method to wake her up, Tsuna would be asleep until tonight’s midnight.” Explains the cursed man. “Besides, a good Mafia Boss must always be ready for a surprise attack, so this is also a lesson for her.”

“Uuugh.” Can be heard after Reborn finishes his explanation. Tsuna is fighting to stand up, her bandaged hands pushing her upper body away from the floor with shaky strength.

“See? Nothing to worry.” States Reborn as he watches Tsuna struggle.

“Principessa!” Calls Hayato in alarm as he enters Tsuna’s room and helps her stand up.

* * *

Tsuna’s body HURTS.

Reborn is sitting on Tsuna’s nest of a hair – a place that apparently has become one of the hitman’s favorite spots to sit on –, his tiny hands grabbing Tsuna’s short locks to not fall down. Her hands are bandaged and with first degree burns, she has bruises over her bruises because Reborn launched her out of her bed with a bomb, and every girl in the school – and some boys – are glaring at her because Gokudera Hayato – the handsome new student from Italy – is walking besides her, carrying her stuff and smiling like a child that has gotten a new toy.

 _Wow, he is like a complete different person from yesterday._ Thinks Tsuna as she watches Gokudera happily walk the path to school.

“Sawada-chan!” Calls the now familiar and cheery voice of Yamamoto Takeshi, making both Tsuna and Hayato halt their steps and turn around to see the tall boy approach them with a light jog. “I got accepted into the team!” Happily informs Takeshi when he reaches them, one arm curling around Tsuna’s slender shoulders and half hugging her.

“T-that’s amazing, Yamamoto! C-Congratulations!” Says Tsuna with a soft blush painting her cheeks, the brunette girl truly happy for the tall boy if albeit a little embarrassed by his sudden closeness.

“Indeed, Yamamoto. Congratulations.” Says Reborn, claiming the attention of the now baseball player.

“Hey, there! Always looking sharp, eh kiddo?” Says Yamamoto to Reborn with a welcoming smile, his arm still around Tsuna’s shoulders.

“Do you not know, Yamamoto? Every girl is crazy for a sharp dressed man.” States the toddler looking demon.

 _Not this one._ Thinks Tsuna.

“Ha-ha, I like you kid.” Laughs Yamamoto good naturedly.

In the background, Hayato is seething with barely controlled rage. First this jock comes and speaks to the Principessa in the most disrespectful of ways, then he fucking slings his filthy arm over her shoulders! As far as Hayato knows this Yamamoto-dude is just courting the young Sky, he hasn’t been accepted as the Principessa’s Rain by the Principessa herself! And even if he doesn’t knows about Mafia Etiquette, what kind of boy treats a girl so casually?! The Principessa hasn’t said anything about this jock being her friend! So Hayato takes the matter in his hands.

“Don’t touch the Principessa as you please with your filthy hands.” Hisses the platinum haired youth as he slaps Yamamoto’s arm away from Tsuna’s body. Then he stands in between the tall teen and the small brunette, giving Yamamoto one of his best glares.

Yamamoto returns the glare and is about to said something when Tsuna quickly intervenes.

“It’s ok, Gokudera-kun!” Exclaims Tsuna with clear voice. “Yamamoto was just greeting in his usual way! He’s like that with everyone.” Explains Tsuna.

The last part makes Takeshi double blink in surprise. Is he like that casual with everyone?

“But you are not like _everyone_.” States Hayato with even voice as he looks at Tsuna dead in the eye.

Tsuna is about to say something when Yamamoto interrupts her.

“He’s right.” Speaks Takeshi, wonder in his voice. “You’re not like everyone else… You are my friend.” States the tall teen as he nods once to himself. “Can I call you Tsuna from now on?” Asks Yamamoto with a wide and pleased smile, his arm once again surrounding Tsuna’s slender shoulders.

“Eh, sure…?” Answered Tsuna, not pretty sure herself of what is going on.

“Awesome!” Happily exclaims Yamamoto.

“This is not what I meant, damnit!” Screams Gokudera as he – again – slaps Takeshi’s arm away from Tsuna.

 _Teenagers are fun_. Reborn is very amused.

When Tsuna arrives to school with Gokudera walking by her right and Yamamoto by her left, Reborn had jumped down her head a little bit ago and went to wherever inside the school his evil dungeon is. Yamamoto stopped trying to half hug Tsuna after he understood that it wasn’t a good idea to treat a girl with such casualness, that hasn’t stopped Gokudera from glaring daggers at him since the tall boy started to walk with them though.

“So, how come you guys are coming together to school?” Finally asks Yamamoto as he changes his sneakers for his inside shoes. That is a question he’s being wanting to ask since he found the pair earlier.

“Mind your own business, jock.” Says Gokudera with harshness.

“No, Gokudera-kun. It’s a-alright.” Says Tsuna to calm down to boy with green eyes. “T-Turns out that Gokudera-kun came to Japan b-because of Reborn. So h-he is now staying at my house.” Reveals Tsuna with soft voice so no one else outside Yamamoto could hear.

Takeshi’s smile sharpens at the information and his eyes close to form two small up-curved lines. “Oh, I see. That is very kind of you, Tsuna.”

“The Principessa is nothing but kind. You better remember that.” States Gokudera as he stands by Tsuna’s side, his inside shoes already on his feet.

Yamamoto’s eyes open once again with his light brown gaze landing on Gokudera. “I know that. That is why I’m worried, sometimes people takes advantage of other people kindness.”

“What are you trying to say, huh punk?!” Barks Gokudera.

“Don’t fight!” Quickly exclaims Tsuna as she stands in between the taller boys, making Gokudera stop his actions. “Yamamoto.” Calls Tsuna as she directs her pretty eyes to the tall teen. “It is true that Gokudera was kinda harsh yesterday, but there were certain circumstances that made him act that way, and I was the one that offered. As I said, he is here because Reborn tricked him, he has no place to stay and is alone in a foreign country, with no family or friends. I was not gonna leave him alone… _I am_ _not_ going to leave him alone.”

Yamamoto watched Tsuna right in the eye as she said all of the previous stuff and felt mesmerized at the way Tsuna clear eyes shone with determination, for some reason he felt very warm.

Gokudera is also looking at Tsuna, feeling his chest so full it might explode like one of his bombs any second now.

“O-Oh.” Finally finds Yamamoto his tongue. “If you’re so sure then I’ll support you. And, sorry Gokudera. I was pretty much a jerk just now.” Apologizes the dark haired teen.

Gokudera just scoffs and walks past Yamamoto, not even looking at him.

“I deserve that.” Mumbles Yamamoto to himself.

“D-Don’t worry, Yamamoto. He will warm up to you.” Adds Tsuna with a sympathetic smile. “Let’s go.”

Unfortunately, secrets don’t last long in small towns, less if said small town has a public school filled with gossipy teenagers.

* * *

“ _Sawada Tsuna and Gokudera Hayato, please report to the Teachers Staff Room. I repeat, Sawada Tsuna and Gokudera Hayato, please report to the Teachers Staff Room.”_ Announces the voice coming from the speaker in the classroom right after the first lesson of the day finished.

The afore mentioned look at each other – first thing Gokudera did right after entering the classroom was kick out the boy that was seated on Tsuna’s right side and took that seat for himself –, then they stand up and walk out the classroom, Tsuna is fidgeting and already thinking every possible worst case scenario while Gokudera reassures her that if anything comes o happen he will protect her.

Takeshi looks at them go, a worried shine in his light-brown eyes, it is not until Tsuna and Gokudera’s backs are completely out of sight that the young Yamamoto hears the mocking sneers on one far corner into the classroom. A small group of girls is huddled, whispering to each other with twisted smirks on their lips. Yamamoto tries to clear his mind like his father taught him, so he can hear the group of girls.

 _“That will teach her.”_ Says one.

 _“That useless-bitch! Tricking Gokudera into her house!”_ Says another.

 _They heard us!_ Realizes Yamamoto as he quickly stands up and runs out the classroom. The next teacher in row almost fell on their ass when the tall teenager passed. “Sorry teach! I gotta go to the bathroom!”

* * *

To say that no student in Namimori’s Public Middle School likes Nezu-sensei is an understatement. Not even the other teachers like him… and for some reason this man holds a deep and dark grudge against Tsuna since day one, which kind of explains to her why he looks so pleased to know that she once again has messed up.

“I knew the rumors that say that you seduced Yamamoto out of the Kendo club, Sawada.” Started the mouse faced man. “But to trick the new student into your house to do God-knows-what to him… that is a whole new level of low.”

“W-What?” Tsuna is so confused.

“How dare you…” Growls Hayato, his hand reaching out for hi dynamite sticks.

“There are witnesses that say they saw Gokudera walk out from your house with you this morning! There are also some that say they saw you both walking out the school grounds yesterday way after the lessons had finished! And this morning some girls heard you talk about how you shared a room last night! I don’t care what you were doing you filthy little scums but you have forsaken the holy ground and reputation of the school!”

Tsuna winces at the older man’s loud and reproaching tone, her ears are ringing and her breath is labored, Hayato notices this and falters, remembering Reborn’s words. _Tsuna was a common civilian until recently…_ Bringing out dynamite sticks won’t fix this mess.

“It’s a misunderstanding!” Screams a familiar new voice as the Staff Room’s door bursts open, reveling a hurried Yamamoto Takeshi.

For a moment stunned silence reigns in the Staff Room. Tsuna, Hayato and Nezu look at Takeshi with wide eyes as he regains his breath. Finally, the tall teen has level his breathing and stands straight again. “It’s a misunderstanding, sensei.” He repeats as he walks towards Nezu’s desk, stopping on Tsuna’s left side.

“Oh? And how is this a misunderstanding, Yamamoto?” Mockingly asks Nezu as he regains his composure.

“Well, the thing is…” Here Yamamoto falters, what is he going to say to the bitter teacher? He looks first at Hayato, he looks at Tsuna, and by remembering Tsuna’s words that morning an idea pops in his head. “Well, the thing is that Gokudera didn’t had a place to stay, so I offered him to crash at my place, but my old man and I are kinda messy, so the guest room was a total rats nest, so my dad and I decided to clean the guest room, but my room is super small you know, so Gokudera and I weren’t sure if he would fit for the night, so Tsuna kind of heard while she was passing by and offered to help! Yeah! That’s it!” Explained the tall teenager.

Nezu is not buying it completely. “Is this true, Gokudera?”

The green eyed teen looks at Yamamoto with a raised eyebrow, then huffs. “Yeah, he’s right.”

Tsuna finally relaxes and lets out a relived sigh.

“Well, aren’t you a kind one, Sawada?” Questions Nezu with a sneer on his lips.

“Tsuna is a really nice kid!” Smiles Yamamoto.

“The Principessa is nothing but kind!” Barks Hayato.

“C-can we g-go now?” Quietly asks Tsuna.

Nezu directs a glare at Tsuna. “Get the hell out of here.”

Tsuna is the first to turn and start to walk out, Gokudera and Yamamoto stay for a bit longer, looking at Nezu. Yamamoto has his usual smile, his eyes closed and curved upwards, Gokudera is serious and his eyes reflecting the raging storm that is his soul. After a few more seconds the two boys follow Tsuna in silence.

“Creepy boys.” Mutters Nezu when the three students close the door to the Staff Room.

* * *

“T-Thank you, Yamamoto.” Speaks Tsuna as she and her two companions follow her back to the classroom.

“Don’t sweat it, Tsuna. I’m happy to help.” Answers the dark haired boy. “Besides, friends help each other.” States Yamamoto with a playful wink.

“How did you know why we were called, jock?” Questions Gokudera, his scowl back on his prince-like face.

“I heard some suspicious girls back in the classroom right after you guys left. They heard us talking by the lockers this morning, no doubt they told Nezu before class began.” Explains Yamamoto. _Everybody knows that old fart has a special dislike for Tsuna since she made him trip during the Opening Ceremony._ Adds the boy in his head.

“Ugh, I sure have bad luck.” Complains Tsuna while face palming.

“I’ve caused you trouble, Principessa.” Says a gloomy Hayato that stopped walking and stayed in the back.

Tsuna and Yamamoto stop and turn around to look at the young italian.

Tsuna smiles softly and walks towards Hayato, she takes his trembling hand. “It’s Reborn’s randomness what causes me trouble.” Starts the small brunette. “And even if it got me in trouble I don’t regret what I did, so don’t worry Gokudera-kun.”

“P-Principessa!” Exclaims Hayato with quivering lips and tears in his green eyes.

“But now Gokudera won’t be able to stay at Tsuna’s place.” Interrupts Yamamoto, gaining Gokudera’s hateful glare. “If we want Nezu off of your back Gokudera has to come live at my place for real.”

“Ugh, as much as I hate to admit it the jock is right.” Accepts Hayato.

“Won’t your dad mind?” Questions Tsuna, anxiousness twisting in her gut.

“Nah, my old man is a pretty cool dude.” States Yamamoto with a wide and sincere smile. “I’m sure the instant we tell him the whole thing he will also offer a job for Gokudera.”

“Why would he do that?” Asks Gokudera, skepticism filling his tone.

Yamamoto looks at Hayato with confusion. “Why wouldn’t he?” Asks back the japanese.

Now Hayato is confused.

Tsuna looks at the exchange, somehow understanding why Gokudera is so put off. According to what Reborn has being telling her, in the mafia you don’t offer something unless you can take something. For Gokudera, who is mafia born and raised, the fact of receiving something out of pure kindness from a stranger makes no sense. The brunette girl can feel her heart clench at this.

“Anyways, we can go for your stuff at Tsuna’s house after school.” Says Yamamoto.

“What about Baseball practice?” Questions Tsuna.

“Since the Summer Tournament is close by, only the titular players and the official substitutes will be practicing all days, us first years and unofficial players will just train three days a week and on weekends.” Informs the taller teen.

“Eeeh.” Smartly says Tsuna.

“So, it’s settled, right? Gokudera will from now on live with me so the teachers don’t pick on Tsuna, sounds good to you, Gokudera?” Inquires Yamamoto to the platinum haired teen.

“If it helps the Principessa, I’ve no complains.” Responds Gokudera.

“Well said, Dera-kun!” Exclaims Yamamoto.

“Don’t you dare call me that! You impudent jock!”  

Despite the bickering of the two males, Tsuna is relived and happy that this problem was sorted in peaceful manner.

The rest of the day passed without any other inconvenience. Tsuna, Yamamoto and Gokudera took their lunch inside the classroom and when the school day was over the trio went to Tsuna’s house to pick up Gokudera’s things. Nana was kinda sad that Gokudera had to go, but somehow she understood why the young italian has to go somewhere else, somewhere where there would be a proper adult male that can answer his teenage-hood questions. And just like Takeshi said, after explaining the situation to his father, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi not only accepted Gokudera into his house, he also offered the boy a part time job as a waiter in his restaurant.

“If it is uncomfortable for you to just accept it then what about this? Why don’t you work at the restaurant after school? I can accept that as payment.” Stated the older Yamamoto, to which Hayato accepted.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much Reborn in this one, sorry about that. But hey, Hayato and Takeshi now live together, so I take that as a win.


	5. Gals being Pals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why is always my clothes your favorite victims?!”

It is Saturday.

Which means that there is no school; Yamamoto is at weekend Baseball practice, Gokudera went to buy some stuff for his bombs and Tsuna is studying with Reborn at the Sawada residence… or at least that is how it was supposed to be, because even if the first two are still correct, Tsuna is not at home studying with Reborn. No. What Tsuna and Reborn are doing is strolling around the shopping district looking for new clothes for Tsuna.

And why does Tsuna needs new clothes?

Because Reborn put too much C4 into Tsuna’s wakeup call that was located into the wardrove and when Reborn blew it, it burned most of Tsuna’s clothes. That is why.

“Why is always my clothes your favorite victims?!” Complains Tsuna at the sharp dressed baby that is sitting atop her head, the brunette clearly remembering what happens whenever Reborn shoots her with his magical bullets.

“You should be saying thank you to me.” Answers Reborn. “You have cero sense of style, Tsuna. Those clothes were begging me to be exterminated form the face of Earth.”

“Mean! And for your information, Mr. Fashion Sense, it is mom who gave me most of those clothes.” Responds the small brunette.

“Well, it does not matter. Those awful rags are gone and Mamma has given _me_ total control over the money for your new clothes.” Says Reborn as Leon naps on his hat.

“Great, now a baby is gonna pick up my clothes.” Sighs Tsuna in defeat.

“I would love to, Tsuna, but no. I am not going to pick up your clothes.” Reveals Reborn. “But I am going to teach you about shapes and colors that will flatter your physique and skin tone. You see, my silly student,  a proper Mafia Boss must not only be a driven and with a level head individual, a proper Mafia Boss must always dress to impress, after all first impressions are important, especially in the Mafia.”

“I don’t want to and won’t be a Mafia Boss, Reborn.” Fights back Tsuna. Reborn pulls at her hair as punishment for talking back.

* * *

 

While Tsuna starts to complain again because of the pain, a trio of lovely girls is coming out from one of the shops that sells trinkets and accessories. One of the girls hears Tsuna’s cries and recognizes her voice, when she turns around and sees the unmistakable back head of Tsuna’s short hair the girl’s heart skips a beat.

“Oh my God~!” Squeals the mysterious girl, making her friends turn around and look at her as if a new head had sprout out of her neck. “It’s her~!”

That is the last thing the girl says to her friends before breaking into a mad run towards Tsuna.

* * *

 

“If you keep doing that I’m going to go bald, Reborn!” Cries Tsuna as she massages the sore spots where the toddler looking demon pulled at her hair.

“I doubt it. No Vongola boss has being completely bald.” Helpfully adds Reborn, who is still sitting on Tsuna’s head.

“How can someone not be completely bald? Can someone be half bald?” Asks Tsuna with sincere curiosity.

“Do not make me harm you again, kid.” Warns Reborn.

Tsuna is about to complain again when…

“It’s you~! It’s you~! It’s you~!”

“Uff!”

Tsuna is tackled to the floor by an overexcited teen girl. Reborn, of course, jumped off of Tsuna’s head the very same second the girl makes contact.

“Uuugh.” Grunts Tsuna as she opens her eyes after landing on the hard floor, the back of her head gave the street’s concrete a very passionate kiss and now our lovely protagonist is having some trouble to focus her sight on the figure looming over her.

Sitting on Tsuna’s lap with one leg on each of the young brunette’s sides is none other than Sasagawa Kyoko, a pleased smile on her lips and a happy twinkle in her eyes, both of Kyoko’s hands are settled on Tsuna’s abdomen.

“Hi.” Says Kyoko as if she hasn’t just tackled the girl beneath her.

“Sasagawa… Kyoko?” Questions Tsuna to no one in particular. Her mind feels heavy due to the hit, so Tsuna is basically laying on her back, confused as fuck and thinking that she is most likely hallucinating. 

“You know my name?” Asks back Kyoko, a faint blush on her cheeks.

“Yes…?” Airily responds Tsuna, thinking that she is talking to a hallucination. “We went to the same elementary school… never were classmates… but, I mean, everybody knew who you were, are…”

“Oh.” For some reason Kyoko deflates.

 _Interesting._ Thinks Reborn at the reaction of the Sasagawa.

“Besides…” Adds Tsuna. “Your older brother is the captain of the Box Club at Nami-chu.”

At the mention of her brother a fond smile settles on Kyoko’s mouth. “Yes, that one is my brother.” Proudly states Kyoko.

“Hahi! Kyoko-chan tackled someone again!” Exclaims a new voice.

“Wow, it’s been a while since the last time.” Follows another voice.

“Haru-chan! Hana! Don’t say that kind of stuff!” Reprimands the younger Sasagawa to her approaching friends. “Please, don’t listen to them.” Says Kyoko now to Tsuna. “I don’t just go tackling random people on the street, I swear, it’s just that I saw you and got really happy and…

“You know, you could explain all of that while not pinning the poor girl to the floor like that.” Flatly states one of the new girl in the frame. She is tall and mature looking, with long wavy black hair and skeptical eyes.

“Ah! Oh my, I’m so sorry!” Finally reacts an ashamed Kyoko as she stands up from Tsuna’s laying body and starts to bow profusely in Tsuna’s direction. 

“Reborn.” Calls Tsuna to her tutor, in the background she can hear Kyoko still apologizing as the two new girls that are probably her friends scold her.

“Yes, Tsuna?”

“Did Sasagawa Kyoko just tackle me and pinned me to the floor? Was I not hallucinating?”

“You were not hallucinating. Sasagawa Kyoko came out of nowhere, tackled you and pinned you to the floor.” Explained the toddler looking demon.

 _What. The. Heck._ Thinks Tsuna as she stares at the sky in disbelief.

“Here.” Continues Kyoko as she extends her hand for Tsuna to take. “Let me help you.”

Tsuna takes Kyoko’s hand and finally stands up.

* * *

 

 _Oh my God her hand is so soft!_  Thinks Kyoko when her hand makes full contact with the one of her missing heroine. “I am so sorry.” Starts Kyoko without letting go of the girl’s hand. “It’s just that I’ve been looking for you since that day and I was so happy when I turned and found you right there, standing before me.” Explains Kyoko with a soft flush on her cheeks and still holding her heroine’s hand. “Oh, I know! Let me invite you something to eat. That way I get to thank you for helping that time and at the same apologize for my earlier behavior! What you say?” _Please say yes. Please say yes!_

“Well… I…”  The missing heroine blushes.

S _he is blushing! She is blushing! She’s so cute!_

“Wait a minute, young lady.” Speaks a new and squeaky voice that catches the group of girls by surprise. Out of nowhere a toddler that is clearly not japanese and who is wearing an expensive looking suit jumps on the fluffy head of Kyoko’s heroine and takes a seat there. “I appreciate your forwardness but where are your manners, young lady?” Speaks the sharp dressed toddler with an enigmatic smile. “You just asked my student on a date but do you even know her name?” At this words Kyoko’s missing heroine flinches and protests against the baby. “Also, you have not let go of my ward’s hand for a bit there, you trying to rip it off her wrist?” Teases the well-spoken child.

“Oh, sorry!” Exclaims Kyoko as she lets go of her heroine’s hand, a now bright blush painting her cheeks as well as the cheeks of her heroine. “But you’re right cute and mysterious baby!” States Kyoko, stopping whatever her fluffy heroine was discussing with the baby. “She knows my name but I don’t know hers!”

“And let’s not forget that you haven’t even tried to introduce us either.” Cuts in Hana.

Haru nods besides her.

“Ah! I was so excited I forgot about you guys.” Says Kyoko to her friends.

“It’s fine. I know how you get.” _When you see a girl you like._ Responds and thinks Hana. “Anyways, I’m Kurokawa Hana, call me Hana. The cheerleader looking girl over here is Miura Haru.”

“You can call me Haru~!” Happily adds the girl.

“And you two are..?” Asks Hana.

“Oh! I-I’m Tsuna! S-Sawada Tsuna! A-and this one i-is Reborn!” Squawks Tsuna.

“Ciaossu!”

“Well, Tsuna, are you going to leave my friend hanging or are you going to answer her? What you say? You and your, uhm, baby brother want to come with us and grab something to eat?” Questions Hana with a soft smile on painting her lips.

 _Hana you’re a Goddess!_ Exclaims Kyoko in her head.

“Hahi! We really wanna know how you saved Kyoko!” Adds Haru with bright eyes.

 _I have the BEST best friends ever!_ Cries Kyoko internally.

“O-Oh.” Starts Tsuna. “I-I don’t know. Reborn a-and I are supposed to d-do some errands a-and…

 _She stutters when nervous, she is precious!_ Sings Kyoko in her insides.

“We accept.” Cuts in Reborn.

“But Reborn…”

“We can use their help, Tsuna.” Interrupts the toddler whatever complain Tsuna was about to say. “It is better for you to receive the help of actual teen girls than mine, do you not think so?”

“I-If you put it like that.” Agrees a defeated Tsuna.

“Great~!” Sing-songs Kyoko as she takes Tsuna’s hand again. “We know an awesome cafe-bakery around here, you can explain everything to us there and then we will gladly help you!”

“That’s right, you helped Kyoko-chan after all. It’s only natural to help you back!” Concords Haru.

“What kind of woman would I be if I let a fellow female to struggle alone with a toddler? Count on me as well.” Nods Hana.

“T-Thank you very much. I’ll b-be in your care.” Slightly bows Tsuna in their direction. Reborn holding tightly to Tsuna’s hair to not fall off.

* * *

 

They are inside the cafe-bakery, their orders already before them. The weird baby ordered an espresso, what the heck?

“So, what’s the deal? What do you need help with, Sawada?” Asks Hana before giving a sip to her iced black tea. Kyoko and Haru are already devouring their cakes. 

“Uhm, well, my c-clothes kinda e-exploded?” Answered the small brunette.

 _I can’t believe there is someone smaller than Kyoko-wait, did she said that her clothes_ exploded _?_ Thinks Hana.

“Hahi! Your clothes exploded?!” Questions an alarmed Haru.

“You’re so _extreme_ , Tsuna-chan~!” Squeals Kyoko.

“Kyoko, what did we say about the _E-_ word?” Reprimands Hana. “And about what Haru asked, _how_?”

“Reborn’s fault.” Quickly blames Tsuna without missing a beat.

“I put too much C4 in her wakeup call.” Simply says Reborn as if talking about the weather.

“C4? As in dynamite?” Ask Hana is disbelief.

“Hahi!”

“Tsuna is a heavy sleeper, so I need something strong to wake her up.” Adds the dark toddler, his eerie smile not faltering at all.

Hana feels a shiver run all over her body at the explanation. _The FUCK._

Tsuna just sighs in defeat at Hana’s disbelieving stare.

“Al-right…?” Starts Hana once she finds her tongue. “So, your clothes went puff? All of it?”

“Most of it.” Responds Tsuna as she nods once, then she takes a sip of her mocha. “My school uniform survived, same as my socks and some of my underwear.” _And I bet that is because Reborn changed them for mafia clothes while I was at school._

“And the clothes you’re wearing…” Says Haru as she surveys Tsuna up and down, her pretty almond eyes seeming to analyze the old fashioned shorts, simple white t-shirt and Tsuna’s favorite sneakers – that are now in a rag like state –.

“Ah, no, t-these are my mom’s.”

“The shoes are completely yours though” Rapidly adds Reborn, making Tsuna blush even harder.

“Hahi!”

“It is decided then.” States Hana. “We will gladly help you pick some new clothes.” _You obviously need the help._

“I-I don’t want to impose.” Responds Tsuna with anxious voice.

“You’re not, Tsuna-chan!” Speaks Kyoko. “Besides it will be more fun like this~!”

“Leave everything to Haru!” Adds the girl with the ponytail. “I will find the perfect outfits for you~!”

“That’s right, Tsuna-chan, Haru-chan wants to be a professional stylist, she has very good eye for clothes and accessories!” Adds Kyoko.

Tsuna looks at the three lovely girls who mere minutes ago had being strangers, they all are looking back at her with soft smiles on their pretty faces and eager eyes. Tsuna feels her heart clench and tears building in her eyes, but she does not cries, instead she lets the warm feeling emanating from her heart flood her insides and smiles with the purest of sincerities.

“Thank you~!”

* * *

 

A cloud just happens to pass over the area where the cafe-bakery is located, making the sunlight hit the window of a car slightly behind Tsuna's position, creating a weird halo effect over the young brunette, making her shine in an almost holy light.

“Thank you~!”

Tsuna tilts her head slightly to the left and softly hunches her shoulders, her natural rose colored lip curved in a sweet smile, there is lovely blush on her cheeks and the unshed tears trapped in her eyes makes them shine as if they have stars inside.

 _Holy-shit-she’s-a-fairy!_ Thinks Hana as he looks at Tsuna.

 _Hahi! An angel!!_ Thinks Haru as she wildly blushes.

 _A goddess~._ Thinks Kyoko as she blissfully bathes on Tsuna’s warmness.

 _Good thing I did not brought the boys today._ Thinks Reborn as he drinks his espresso, cool sunglasses covering his eyes from Tsuna’s brightness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is much more to this chapter, but if I put it all together it's going to turn into one long chapter and I don't want it to be too much (because, you know, apparently, to sleep is a thing), so this girls reunion will be two chapters. Mostly because Hayato and Takeshi had two chapters and I want the girls to have two chapters as well.  
> BTW, this fic will not be completely be a Tsuna x everyone... you'll see.  
> Oh, and yes, Kyoko has a big, fat crush on Tsuna and most of her expresions in this chapter happen in her inner self, sorry if it looks kinda OOC.  
> Thank you for reading (Ow<).


	6. Gals being Pals Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sassy aren’t we?”  
> “What can I say? My tutor is a bad influence.”

“T-Thanks again.” Repeats Tsuna for the nth time when she and the others walk out the cafe-bakery, Reborn once again firmly sitting on her fluffy head and Kyoko low-key latching to her left arm, Haru is leading the group since she knows where the best shops are.

Hana fondly snorts at Tsuna cute anxiousness – as she has dub-it – one last time, for some reason she feels as if she has known Tsuna for far more than the barely hour and a half they have shared since Kyoko tackled her. “Pffff, again, it’s alright.”

Tsuna only nods and flushes a soft cherry red at the taller girl words.

“Hahi, I almost forgot!” Suddenly stops Haru with alarm to just as quickly turn around and look at Tsuna with pleading eyes. “Tsuna-san, do you mind if I film this little venture of us?”

“F-Film it? Why?” Asks the brunette.

“Haru-chan has a channel in _Instatube,_ Tsuna-chan.” Answers Kyoko. “There she uploads videos.”

 “I mostly post about fashion, simple make-up tutorials and how-to-sew stuff, it’s really fun!” Follows Haru.

“She’s also kinda famous in the alternative fashion circles of Namimori.” Whispers Hana on Tsuna’s ear.

“Eeeeh.” Smartly adds Tsuna.

“Tsuna does not owns a laptop.” Reveals Reborn making the three girls that are not his ward gasp in surprise. “Not even a cellphone.” Another scandalous gasp from the girls who are now looking at Tsuna as if she grew another pair of eyes.

“S-so? Mom d-doesn’t either!” Tries to fight back the brunette.

“Mamma has a cellphone.” Informs the toddler looking demon.

“What?” Tsuna cannot believe her ears.

“And a laptop of her own.” Keeps going Reborn.

“What?!”

“She has an _Instatube_ channel as well. Hers is about cooking and handcrafts.” Explains the cursed man.

“Mom and I are gonna have a talk when we get home.” Huffs Tsuna.

“And we know what we are gonna go buy first.” States Hana as she takes Tsuna’s free hand – the one that is not trapped by Kyoko’s grip –. “Let’s go, to the Electronic Devices Store!”

“Oh, we can be Tsuna-chan’s very first contacts!” Chants Kyoko.

“And make her an account in _Instatube_ too!” Follows Haru.

“First let’s teach her how to make and use her own mail account.” Cuts in Hana.

In the middle of all that teen girl swirl is Tsuna who is now being dragged by the up-beat energy that the three girls she just met are making. At first she is overwhelmed but then she sees the smiles and sparkling eyes. For the first time in her life girls are friends not tormentors… _So this is how it feels._ Thinks Tsuna as she almost cries again.

The girls, with some help from Reborn, get Tsuna a basic flip phone and a laptop. With the girls help Tsuna manages to open an e-mail account, ♥♥♥Tsuna_Hime_27♥♥♥, where the three girls placed themselves as the small brunette’s first three contacts. As for the laptop…

“ _I will teach you how to use it later._ ” Promises – threatens – Reborn.

* * *

 

“Tsuna, I will go back home first.” Announces Reborn as the group stops in front of the first shop that Haru has taken them, the sharp dressed toddler jumping down from the girl’s fluffy head. “It would be very distasteful of me to join in the outgoing of a group of teenage girls.”

“A’wwww, how sweet~.” Coos Haru.

“Such a little gentleman your baby brother is, Tsuna-chan.” Adds Kyoko with a pleasant smile.

“The future is not totally lost.” Says Hana as she crosses her arms over her chest a looks at Reborn with something a kin to respect.

“Uuuh, thank you…?” Answers Tsuna as she gives Reborn a gaze full of _what-are-you-scheming-now?_

“But since I still do not trust your fashion choices I will give the money control to Miss Kurokawa.” States the fedora wearing child. “I leave her in your hands, ladies.”

“Don’t worry, weird baby.” Says Hana as she takes the card that Reborn is giving her. “We got this.”

And with that Reborn takes the bag with the laptop and walks away.

 _He is totally gonna do something to the laptop._ Thinks Tsuna as Reborn fades in the mob.

“Alright, let’s do this!” Cheerfully exclaims Haru as she takes her furry baby blue and pink winged backpack with a metallic glittery horn, opens it and takes out a small camera.

“Woah, hold your horses, Haru.” Speaks Hana. “Sawada hasn’t said if it’s ok with her for you to film this.”

“Hahi! I completely forgot!”

“What do you say, Tsuna-chan?” Asks Kyoko, who is still holding Tsuna’s arm.

Tsuna blushes at the attention the three girls are giving her. “I-If Miura-san i-is ok with it…” Stutters the small brunette.

“So formal~.” Chants Haru. “Just Haru is fine Tsuna-san!”

“Then, H-Haru.” Sweetly stutters Tsuna as she blushes harder.

* * *

 

 _This girl is gonna be my death._ Thinks Kyoko. _Not that I mind tho._

 _Kyoko-chan saw her first. Kyoko-chan saw her first!_ Repeats Haru in her head.

 _Oh, boy. So much raw material._ Contemplates Hana.

* * *

 

“Do you mind if I join, darlings?” Asks a familiar voice ti Tsuna, but this time it has a nasal tone and fake accent that makes Tsuna cringe a bit.

The four teen girls turn around and…

“Oh. My. GOD!” Exclaims Haru.

“No way.” Says Hana.

“Wow.” Softly expresses Kyoko in awe.

“You gotta be freaking kidding me.” States Tsuna.

Standing in front of them is no other than Reborn, but instead of his trademark black suit and fedora he is now wearing a vintage 60s maxi-dress with a pattern of tiny flowers of different tones of yellow that reaches slightly below his tights, long wide sleeves that stopped a bit before Reborn’s tiny wrists, a black wig with a bob haircut, big orange ring earrings, white rimmed bug eyed sunglasses and white go-go boots.

“Reb…” Starts Tsuna to reclaim the obviously disguised Reborn.

“Rebonette Chiffon~!” Squeals Haru, interrupting Tsuna’s outburst.

 _Who?_ “Huh?” Smartly reacts Tsuna.

“The one and only, darlings~.” Reply’s Reborn with his squeaky, fake accented and nasal voice.

“World-wide famous stylist of the celebrities! Rebonette Chiffon!” Cries Haru as she kneels before Reborn and worships him.

 _What?! Since when?! How?! He is a hitman for crying out loud!!! When does he has time for that?!_ Tsuna is having a meltdown in her mind.

“What is doing such an icon in Namimori?” Questions Hana to no one in particular.

“I’m taking a sabbatical, sweetheart.” Answers Reborn. “I’m trying to keep myself away from work but then I heard that you lovely darlings are gonna do a make-over to this cutie over here and I couldn’t help myself but to come here and ask you to let me join you.”

 _But you just said that you didn’t wanted to meddle into teen girl stuff! That doing so would be distasteful!!_ Cries Tsuna in her head.

“OhmyGodYES!” Accepts Haru with stars in her eyes.

“We could use the help of a pro.” Nods Hana.

“What do you say, Tsuna-chan?” Questions Kyoko.

Tsuna looks at Kyoko and see the sparkles in her eyes, she looks at Haru and Hana and sees the same excitement. Then, Tsuna looks at _Rebonette_ and what perceives from her is a look that say _I-dare-you-to-deny-me_. Finally, Tsuna sighs in defeat. “Sure, why not.”

“Yay~!” Squeals Haru. “Hahi! Miss Rebonette, can I film this day and post it on my _Instatube_ channel?”

“Of course you can, darling. But if you’re going to do that, why don’t we make this more interesting?”

 _Oh, no._ Thinks Tsuna.

“Oh, what do you have in mind?” Asks Haru.

“First things first, we’re going to need more cameras.” States _Rebonette_.

“I have more.” Reveals Haru as she pulls out from her backpack another two cameras.

“How many of those things did you brought?” Questions Hana.

“Counting these ones? Six.”

“Damn girl.”

“Perfect.” Cuts in _Rebonette_. “Give one to each of your friends but the lovely darling that is gonna have the makeover and give one to me as well. You three are gonna divide and pick three outfit each, then we’re going to have this sweet darling over here to try them on and I will give my input. Then she gets to pick the collection she liked the most.” Explains the fashion icon.

“Like in the TV show you hosted three years ago!” Realizes Kyoko.

“Exactly, darlings.”

“Hahi! I’m gonna ask for permission to the store’s manager!” Exclaims Haru as she enters the shop.

“I’ll go with you, with all that energy you’ll barely be able to explain the situation.” Adds Hana as she follows Haru.

“Hana wait, don’t scare the poor manager.” Follows Kyoko, for the first time since brunch leaving Tsuna.

Once Tsuna is left alone with _Rebonette_ they both look at each other for a few seconds.

“You know what shame is, don’t you?” Ask Tsuna.

“Why, darling, as a fashionista that word is not in my vocabulary.” States the little stylist.

“Obviously.” States back the brunette, right after that Tsuna walks to the crystal door and opens it for _Rebonette_ to enter the shop. “After you, ma’am.”

“Oh my~, whoever is educating you doing a fine job, darling.”

“Please don’t call me that. And yes, my mom has done a very damn good job at rising me.”

“Sassy aren’t we?”

“What can I say? My tutor is a bad influence.”

“ _Touché_.”

* * *

 

“Alright darlings, it’s been about an hour since Kyoko, Haru and Hana went away to pick three outfits for Tsuna to try on.” Speaks _Rebonette_ to the camera as she rides Tsuna’s fluffy head. “It’s time for us to go and reunite with them at the dressing room and let Tsuna wear what her friends have pick up for her. Are you ready, Tsuna darling?”

“I-I’m nervous Rebo-uhm, _Miss Rebonette_.” Admits Tsuna to the camera.

“Of course you are, darling. You’re letting go of your comfort zone, but that’s ok, taking risks is part of getting to know yourself.”

“I-If you s-say so.” _At least this time there are no bombs or dangerous things going on._

The dressing room is a big white and wide room with a mirror that covers the whole front wall, like in a dance studio. There are also eight private rooms to change clothing and the nice perfume of jasmine impregnates the air. Kyoko, Haru and Hana are standing in front of three different private rooms where Tsuna supposes are the clothes they had pick for her.

“Whose collection do you wanna try first, sweetheart?”

“Please don’t call me that. And, K-Kyoko-chan.” Answers Tsuna.

The aforementioned lights up lights up like the spring sun, rose colored on her cheeks and a pleased smile on her lips before moving away from her door and letting Tsuna in. It is then that Haru and Hana move away from her doors and walk towards _Rebonette_. Haru accommodates the four cameras so they form a half moon in front of the mirror, after that they all take a seat on a peach colored couch and wait for Tsuna to walk out the private dressing room.

“Tell us about your collection, Kyoko darling.” Says _Rebonette._

“Well, my collection is inspired by femininity. I think Tsuna-chan has a very nice figure and her soft eyes inspired me to go for a fairy princess look.” Answers Kyoko.

 _Tsuna is not going to like that._ Thinks _Rebonette._

As Kyoko finished her explanation the door the booth that has her collection and Tsuna opens, reveling the small brunette…

“Wow.” Says Hana with wide eyes.

“Hahi!” Exclaims Haru as her face goes completely red.

“Oh my!” Gasps Kyoko, her face as red as Haru’s.

Walking towards them is Tsuna, wearing a pink dress that is too tight on her chest – which is about to pop out from the cloth – and too short for her tights. The dress’s strings from an X over Tsuna’s chest. To say that Tsuna is redder then a ripe tomato is an understatement.

“What did Kyoko do wrong, Haru?” Questions _Rebonette_ as Tsuna stands between the mirror and the cameras.

“Too tight! Too short!” Quickly responds the girl with the ponytail.

“Specify, darling.” Calmly speaks the fashion icon.

“T-The cut o-of the dress…” Stutters Haru as she sees between her fingers. “I-It does not f-fit Tsuna-san b-body type.”

“Correct, darling! Tsuna is an inverted triangle due to her early developed bosom, so she needs clothes to hide that but that still make her look good. Go change, Tsuna.”

Tsuna almost teleports back to the booth.

The next dress cover Tsuna a bit more, but the cut is still wrong. It’s a white one piece dress without sleeves and details in black, with a frilly two layers skirt and a button up neck.

“I-I like how the s-skirt looks.” Says Tsuna with a cherry blush on her cheeks and the bridge of her princess nose.

“Haru darling, what do you think?” Inquiries _Rebonette._

“S-Since Tsuna-san h-hips have not widened yet – unlike her chest – the frilly and s-slightly puffy skirt give Tsuna-san’s b-body a sense of balance, yet the top is all wrong.” Explains Haru.

“Good, darling!” Congratulates _Rebonette_. “Now Tsuna, go and change into the last piece of Kyoko’s collection.”

The small brunette does as instructed.

The last outfit Kyoko pick is a pale peach colored dress with a puffy two layers skirt with puffy arm sleeves that don’t cover the shoulders, a cute top that actually favors Tsuna’s chest making it look controled and it accentuates the waist.

“Uuuh, I like that.” Nods Hana with a small smile.

“Hahi, so cute~!” Chants Haru.

“Two of three, if this was an exam I would have failed for sure.” Comments Kyoko.

“Tsuna darling, what do you think?” Questions _Rebonette._

“I-It’s cute b-but I d-don’t think i-it fits me that much.” Sincerely answers the small brunette.

“That’s alright, Tsuna, we’re here to learn. What collection do you wanna try on next?” Continues the small stylist.

“H-Haru’s.”

* * *

 

Haru’s little collection is definitely more of Tsuna’s style.

“I pick Tsuna-san’s clothes while thinking about practicality and commodity but with a _chic_ twist.” Explains Haru while Tsuna changes clothes in Haru’s designated booth. Shortly after Tsuna walks out the small private changing room and walks into the middle of the cameras and the mirror.

Our lovely brunette heroine is wearing a simple peach colored hooddie form the word CAP written in the front with sunset orange capital letters and high waist denim shorts, simple and very Tsuna.

“I really like this one.” States Tsuna with a small smile on her face.

Haru fist pumps the air.

 _Of course you like it._ Thinks _Rebonette. It is exactly what you would have chosen._ “Humor me, darling. Let us see another outfit.” Says the small fashionista with an enigmatic smile.

The next outfit that Tsuna models from Haru’s collection is yet another high waist short, this one dark green colored, and a white blouse with a scoop neckline and long sleeves.

“This one would look really good with a thin black choker and the correct hat.” Comments Hana.

“I know right!” Concords Haru.

In the background Kyoko is taking pictures.

“I think I would wear it with my usual socks.” Mumbles Tsuna to herself as she checks out her reflection. “What you say Rebo-I mean, _Miss Rebonette_?” Asks Tsuna to the small fashionista.

“Not half bad.” Praises _Rebonette_ , making Haru vibrate on her seat and melt because of the happiness. “Show me the last one, darling.”

The last outfit of Haru’s collection is a denim overall that is a bit loose on the legs, it reaches to Tsuna’s ankles and has some rips here and there, pairing with that is a peach colored crop top with high neck.

“Very clever of you to match the crop top with the overall, it hides her breasts and turns her face into the focus point.” Says _Rebonette._

“Yes, thank you. That was the idea.” Babbles Haru, still not believing that one of her idols is praising her.

* * *

 

Hana’s collection is the last one.

“I chose the clothes of my collection while thinking in how a senior student should look.” Starts the mature girl. “Something that makes her look strong and dependable.”

“I like that attitude, darling!” Exclaims _Rebonette._ “Alright, Tsuna darling, show us.”

When Tsuna walks out of Hana’s designated booth she is wearing a pair of faux black leather high waist shorts with suspenders and a white slightly loose crop top like t-shirt.

“Hum, you played safe with this one, darling.” Complains _Rebonette._

“Well duh, we are still middle schoolers, I cannot have her wearing scandalous things just like that.” Shoots back Hana.

“Next one, darling.”

The second outfit from Hana’s collection is a classic, a little black dress. It’s tight on the waist, puffy flowy skirt, a crew neckline and short sleeves. The best part of the dress? The back cleavage.

“Now we are talking.” Nods the small fashionista.

“Every woman must have a little black dress.” Concords Hana.

 _Wow, I actually look n-nice in this._ Thinks Tsuna as she studies her reflection.

Last outfit that Tsuna tries on from Hana’s choosing is a peach colored cropped blouse with flowers embroidery puffy long sleeves and uncovered shoulders paired with high waist loose denim jeans.

“Oh wow.” Gasps Haru.

“Perfection is real.” Mumbles Kyoko as she takes more pictures with her cellphone.

“Nice.” States _Rebonette._

Hana doesn’t says anything, the smugness on her face says it all.

* * *

 

“Finally, the moment of truth.” Dramatically says _Rebonette._ “As we discussed, the creator of the collection that Tsuna darling choses is also gonna be the one to pick a whole new wardrove for her.” Reminds the small fashionista. “Now tell us, Tsuna darling, which collection did you chose and what are your thoughts on the other collections?”

The little contest finished Tsuna and her companions are now standing by the entrance of the dressing room where Tsuna modeled, Kyoko, Haru and Hana has a camera each and all of them are facing at Tsuna and Rebonette.

“W-Well…” Starts the lovely brunette, her cheeks flushing adorably. “K-Kyoko-chan’s was r-really pretty but I think t-that it was too early for me to wear something so flowy…? I-I don’t know how to e-explain it. I have vague memories of this but… I r-remember that when I was in kindergarten I used to wear things like that and then… and then I stopped…”

 _The seal._ Realizes Reborn in his mind. _She stopped wearing skirts because the secondary effects the seal had on her balance._

“I stopped b-because I just kept and keep falling over nothing, so it’s easier for me to wear something less flowy-ah! B-But I really liked the colors Kyoko-chan! A-And when my b-balance gets better I want to wear frilly and flowy things again! Will you help then?! To get pretty and flowy things?!”

“Of course Tsuna-chan~!” Sing-songs Kyoko as she jumps over Tsuna and gives a tight hug. “Whatever you need you only have to ask me~.”

“Kyoko, personal space, remember?” Cuts in Hana.

“Mou, you’re no fun Hana!” Complains the honey eyed girl as she goes back to her place.

“Tell us more, Tsuna darling.” Encourages _Rebonette._

“Haru’s was very comfortable! I really liked the shorts! Mom says that I have pretty legs, that I should show them more!”

 _Of course you have good legs._ Thinks Reborn. _You run a lot and jump around to scape either me or your bullies. Once we start your more physical training and your hips start to widen the world won’t know what to do with those legs._

“And Hana-san’s collection make me feel elegant and mature, I’ve never felt that way before.” Admits Tsuna with a small, pleased smile.

“Aaand? Which collection did you choose, Tsuna-darling?” Questions _Rebonette._

“E-Even tho I liked Haru’s very, very much, I think I should take more risks and try something new, s-so I choose Hana-san’s.” Reveals Tsuna. Haru and Kyoko turn their cameras to film Hana, who is doing a sort of victory curtsey. “Please help me buy my new wardrove!” Pleads Tsuna as she bows in Hana’s direction.

“Don’t worry, Sawada. You are in good hands, but before we do that I’m gonna trim those bushes over your eyes!” States Hana as she pull her make-up bag from her purse. “They have being bothering me since earlier!”

“And with this my time is over, darlings~!” Says _Rebonette_ to the camera that Haru is holding. “My plane to France leaves in an hour and I haven’t done my luggage.”

“Thank you for this amazing opportunity, _Miss Rebonette_!” Says Haru.

“Anything for my fans and fashion, sweetheart~.”

And with that Rebonette Chiffon, fashion guru and worldwide famous stylist, left the shop and dissapeared from Tsuna’s life.

* * *

 

“Oh. My. God.” Exclaims Hana in quiet surprise as she trims Tsuna thick eyebrows.

“W-What?! Is there anything in my eye?! Was a bug in my eyebrows?! What?!” Panics Tsuna.

“Your eyes… you’re not wearing contacts.” Mumbles Hana. “And your eyelashes is so long and natural! I thought you were using contacts and fake lashes the whole time!” Exclaims suddenly the tall girl.

“E-eh? I-Is it weird?”

“No but… I’ve never seen a japanese girl with eyes like yours, amber colored and so clear.”

“Oh, uhm, thank y-you.” Responds Tsuna as she blushes again.

“I want to put make-up on your eyes Tsuna-san! Can I?” Questions an over-excited Haru. “ _Gasp_! I know! We could do it tomorrow for my live make-up tutorial!”

“We can’t tomorrow, Haru.” Speaks Hana as she works on Tsuna’s eyebrows.

“Hahi! Why not?!”

“We have penalty club practice tomorrow, remember?” Reminds Hana.

“Ugh! I totally forgot.” Cries Haru.

“A-Are the three of you in the same club?” Questions Tsuna, her eyes closed so the eyebrow hair does not fall in.

“Yes.” Answers Kyoko – who is playing with Tsuna fluffy hair – “We three are in the Rhythm Gymnastics Club at Midori-chu.”

“The second year members made a ruckus and now we all have to pay for their sins.” Explains Hana as she brushes Tsuna’s eyebrows.

“Eeeeh.”

“Then what about next week?! Would you be my model for next Sunday’s stream, Tsuna-san?!” Pleads Haru as she takes Tsuna’s hand.

Tsuna opens one of her eyes and looks at Haru’s puppy face. “I-If you’re ok with me, Haru.”

“Yay! She said yes!” Exclaims Haru as she jumps back to stand up.

“Yeah, yeah, good for you, now let me finish.” Says Hana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A fun fact: Before this chapter I didn't know that a Ribonette is the thingy were ribbons are all rolled up at the Craftshop. It was a shocking yet pleasant coincidence.  
> Also, Haru is really Bi and Hana is a proud mom-friend.


	7. An older sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn looks at Tsuna as her breathing evens out, signaling that the young female has fallen asleep once again before he falls asleep as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm late.

A pair of breath taking eyes open up, they seem to be blazing in the darkness of the night but after a while the molten gold-ish color fades away and it’s replaced by a hue of dark-caramel that the lack of sunlight paints in the irises of the owner of said pair of eyes.

“Reborn.” Calls Tsuna in a soft, sleepy tone. For some reason she just _feels_ that Reborn woke up the instant she did as much as open her eyes. “Did you have a nightmare or something?”

“Why do you ask?” Questions back the toddler lookin demon, true curiosity reigning over him.

“I heard a child crying… and the rumbling of thunder…” Sleepily answers Tsuna and then yawns.

 _Oh? True Vongola blood is truly terrifying._ “Maybe you are the one who had a nightmare, Tsuna.” Says instead the baby-hitman as he lays on his hammock. “Like a distant memory playing a trick on you.”

“Yeah… maybe it’s that… see you… later…” Accepts Tsuna as she drifts to Morpheus’s realm once again.

Reborn looks at Tsuna as her breathing evens out, signaling that the young female has fallen asleep once again before he falls asleep as well.

* * *

It is the day after Tsuna went shopping with the girls… which equally means that it’s Sunday.

You see, before Reborn came into her life Tsuna liked Sundays. It was the day she had no homework and could lay on her bed the whole day playing games, reading manga and eating junk food, like any other japanese teen does, but after Reborn, all of that peacefulness went to burn in hell. Now Tsuna’s Sundays are filled with extra homework that has nothing to do with school, such as:

  * English, Italian and French lessons.
  * Chemestry and physics reviews.
  * Mafia history (that actually is just world history but with mafia things thrown into the mix).
  * Etiquette and mafia customs.
  * Political sciences.



What thirteen year old girl needs to know Political Sciences?!

Tsuna, apparently.

Earlier that morning, a bit after Tsuna was mafia-style woken up by Reborn, the brunette received three messages to her e-mail account.

**_ ♦♦♦Sunshine_Child_Kyoko♦♦♦ _ **

**_Hello Tsuna-chan~! Good morning~!_ **

**_ ♣♣♣Haru-dessu♣♣♣ _ **

**_Good morning Tsuna-san! Yesterday was really fun ~( >3<)~, let’s do it again sometime soon (>wO)/! I’ll pass you the link when the video is up in Instatube!_ **

**_ ♠♠♠KuroHana♠♠♠ _ **

**_Hey kiddo, I hope you enjoy your studying time with that weird baby. I bet it’s way better than punishment stretch exercises._ **

The very first three of what Tsuna hopes will be a long a constant line of messages between her and her new girl-friends – the very first female friends, besides her mother, that she has had in her entire life –. There are also Yamamoto and Gokudera, but Tsuna has yet to get their numbers and e-mail accounts.

 _Do boys even have e-mail accounts?_ Wonders Tsuna as she is correcting her algebra equations that Reborn insists on _almost_ literally drill into her brain.

“Concentrate, Tsuna, or I will shoot you again.” Warns the sharp dressed toddler.

Tsuna starts to sweat even more at Reborn’s dark promise, she swallows a good gulp of saliva and tries to refocus in the mathematical problem at hand. Our brunette knows better than no one that her tutor is not playing around for sometimes – when Tsuna takes too long to solve a written problem for Reborn’s liking – he would shoot her right on the middle of her forehead so she could study faster. Does it work? Yes. Does Tsuna likes this method? Fuck no. Luckily for Tsuna she has being getting better at solving the problems Reborn gives to her, too bad those same math problems are elementary school level.

Out of nowhere the rumbling of thunder reaches Tsuna’s ears and a refreshing breeze enters the room via the open window in our lovely brunette’s room.

 _A thunderstorm perhaps?_ Thinks Tsuna as she once again tears her gaze away from the exercise sheet and turns her head to look at the aforementioned window. What she sees on the other side of the window makes her very, very confused.

“Reborn.” Calls Tsuna to her torture-I mean, tutor. Calls Tsuna to her tutor.

“Do not get distracted, Tsuna.” Answers the baby looking demon instead, not even rising his eyes from the open math book he has in his tiny hands.

“But Reborn, can a baby calf climb trees?” Asks Tsuna without looking away from the open window’s direction.

“What are you talking about?” Questions Reborn with some annoyance in his squeaky voice, it is then that he turns his head and looks at the same spot Tsuna is looking at. _Oh for fucks sake!_ Thinks the cursed man as he sees what is distracting his student.

Standing on the branch of the tree outside the open window, dressed from head to town as a baby calf, is a clearly foreign child with big bright green eyes, freckles and crazy ebony colored afro styled hair. The child has a manic smile on his lips and an even more manic shine in his eyes.

“I finally found you, Reborn!” Triumphal chants the child as he points with his tiny finger at the hitman. “Me, Lambo from the Bovino Famiglia, five years old, will now proceed to annihilate you from the face of the world! Nyahahaha!”

“W-Wait what?!” Exclaims Tsuna as her scandalized gaze falls upon Reborn. “Someone send a five year old child to k-kill?!”

“Child assassins are a common thing in the criminal society, Tsuna.” Calmly explains Reborn as if talking about the weather. “The earlier they begin the easier will be for them to kill their emotions when they grow up.”

* * *

 

Reborn doesn’t know how to react at the looks Tsuna gives him after what he said.

He expected anger, disgust, even pity… yet what paints Tsuna’s eyes is nothing of the before mentioned.

What shines in Tsuna’s clear eyes is sadness. Pure, sincere and deep sadness.

Only two people have looked at Reborn like that in his life, coincidentally both had also been female. The first one was his mother while she was dying in the hands of one of her clients, looking at her only son standing frozen by the door’s frame hidden from the view of the madman. The second had been Luce the day they were cursed.

_Damn it._

* * *

“Now die, Reborn!” States the child by the open window as he pulls out of his crazy afro hair a bazooka, jumping onto the open window’s frame.

“Wait!” Exclaims Tsuna jumping right in front of Reborn, making the child lower his weapon.

 _What are you doing, child?_ Questions Reborn in his mind, his hand halting around Leon who had already shifted into his handgun.

“L-Lambo, right?” Starts Tsuna as she holds her hands up in a pacifying gesture towards the heavy-armed child.

“Yeah, that’s me, the great Lambo!” Nods the child with a wide smile and putting down the bazooka a bit.

“W-well, Lambo, you’ve come very far by yourself.” Points Tsuna with a soft, nervous smile on her face. “I-I bet you’re hungry and tired.”

“M-Maybe a bit.” Answers Lambo as they let the bazooka fall a bit more.

“T-then why don’t we take a snack and a little nap? I mean, you already found Reborn a-and his current job is to tutor me so h-he won’t be going anywhere anytime soon, so yeah. W-Would you like to stay for a bit?” Offers the brunette as she finally reaches Lambo’s spot, with her trembling hands she takes the bazooka away from Lambo’s tinier ones. Tsuna kneels down and gets face to face with Lambo, offering her hand to the cow dressed child.

“I-I like grapes!” Exclaims Lambo, tears building up in his pretty eyes.

“Yeah, me too.” Says Tsuna as she takes Lambo’s little hand and helps him jump down the window’s frame, safely putting him on the room’s floor.

“And a like apples too!” Adds the child.

“That’s good.” Nods Tsuna as she walks besides Lambo.

Leon turns back into his chameleon form, jumping up Reborn’s hat. The tutor-hitman looks at Tsuna’s back as she walks away.

* * *

When was the last time someone looked at him the same way the young lady in front of him is doing it?

Lambo doesn’t remember.

The grown-ups back at the Bovino State usually ignore him, that’s why Lambo accepted the mission of hunting down Reborn and killing him. That way the grown-ups will look at him. Love him.

But now that he is looking at the pretty and shiny eyes of the girl before him, after listening to her kind and warm voice…

Some years later Lambo Bovino will become Lambo Sawada. Also, he never killed Reborn.

* * *

_ That same night during dinner _ _._

“Oh my~.” Starts Nana as she takes her designated seat right after putting all the servings and side-dishes in a proper display on the table for everyone to take. “I didn’t know that there are exchange student programs for kindergarteners!” Exclaims the matriarch or the house, by her right her only daughter is sweating bullets, Tsuna still can’t believe that Reborn could come with such a lie. “So very brave of you Lambo-chan~.” Compliments the woman to the child that is currently stuffing his mouth with spoonfuls of macaroni and cheese. “And is very kind of you to have offered as a foster-sister for him Tsu-chan, mamma is very proud of you~!”

“Ha-ha, y-yeah.” _Sorry mom._ _I’m so sorry. I don’t want to lie to you. Sorry._ Says and thinks Tsuna as she pokes at her tuna steak.

“By the way Tsuna.” Joins Reborn to the conversation as he cuts his tuna steak in small portions for himself. “I called someone to help teach you some of the more feminine aspects of life. Yesterday taught me that as a male and gentleman there will be certain subjects that would be very inappropriate of me to talk to you about, which is why I hired a third party to teach you about that.” Explain the baby looking demon before he takes his first bite of foot.

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that Reborn-chan.” Responds Nana. “I already explained to Tsu-chan about the period and how babies are made.”

“M-MOM!!!” Cries poor Tsuna, redder than any tomato or strawberry on the world.

 _Well, that takes some things out of the list_. “That is not exactly what I meant, but it is good to know.” Speaks Reborn as calm as possible.

“Mamma, what’s the _peeriod_?” Asks Lambo, his face full of cheese sauce.

“Something that only happens to girls when they get older.” Simply answers Nana in Lambo’s direction.

“Oh, all right then.” Nods Lambo and goes back to eat.

“D-Don’t just tell him these things, mom! Besides, we’re eating!” Scolds Tsuna.

“As I was saying…” Joins Reborn again to the conversation. “The female tutor I contacted for Tsuna will be helping with art lessons and, uhm, clothing etiquette.” Explains the baby looking man. “She is also a certified genious and despite her young age has already graduated from college with a bio-chemestry degree and a chef certificate.”

“Oh my! You know so many amazing people, Reborn-chan!” Squeals Nana in delight.

“ _Amazing_ is not the adjective I would use.” Mutters Tsuna to herself but Reborn, of course, managed to hear her.

“Look at you, using fancy words like _adjective._ ” Says Reborn with a mocking smile on his adorable face.

“My Tsuna has grown.” Fake-cries Nana, following Reborn’s bad example.

“Not you too, mom!” Cries Tsuna out of embarrassment, her face as red as a cherry.

“She should be arriving by tomorrow.” Adds Reborn and then continuous to eat.

But Tsuna and Nana did not hear him, both women too busy talking to each other – more like Tsuna reclaiming her mother that she has join Reborn’s side – and Lambo was too busy finishing his food to realize that Reborn had said something.

* * *

Monday morning greets Tsuna with an explocion to her face and half her breakfast stolen by Reborn and Lambo, our poor protagonist had to take a shower with cold water – because she is late to school once again and has no time to let the water warm up – and had to take a slice of almost burnt toast with some cream cheese to eat as she runs towards the school.

 _Wait a minute._ Halts Tsuna halfway, taking the little food she has out of her mouth. “Why Reborn didn’t come today?” Asks the brunette to the wind, dreed crawling down her spine.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a Vespa motorcycle appears behind her, the driver pushing the poor machine to its max velocity and when whoever is driving passes right next to Tsuna the driver throws an unopened soda can towards the young brunette!

“Kya!” Tsuna screams and reacts out of reflex, shielding herself with her backpack.

The unopened soda bounces on Tsuna backpack and ends up crashing against a cement wall and it explodes open due to the pressure. The instant the carbonated liquid of the now blown open soda touches the cement the wall starts to _melt_.

Like an ice popsicle in a microwave oven.

And Tsuna’s logical answer to that is of course…

“Hiiiie!!!”

To shrike in fright and run like the wind.

* * *

“We should have-no, **_I_ ** should have gone and pick her up!!” Exclaims Hayato as he and Takeshi walk side by side towards Namichu. “What if someone attacks her? Or Kidnaps her?! The Principessa is so tiny it wouldn’t be a problem to pick her up and just carry her away! Why the fuck did I listened to you?! I’m gonna pick her up!” Cries the young italian and then he turns on his heels to start walking in Tsuna’s house direction, but Takeshi holds him by the shoulders and turns him back in the school’s way.

“Maa, maa, take a deep breath Hayato.”

“Don’t you fucking dare call me by my name you freak!” Barks Gokudera as he shoves away the taller teen’s hands away. Takeshi just continues as if nothing happened.

“All I’m saying is that if we just pop up out of her house she may get creeped out.” Starts Takeshi. “I mean, two dudes just casually waiting for her outside her house without her giving her consent? That would freak anyone a bit, besides the kid is always with her, isn’t he? I don’t think he would let something happen to her.” Reasons the japanese boy.

Suddenly, a faint sound reaches the ears of both teens, it sounds like someone of blowing a whistle really intensely and the sound keeps getting stronger, nearer to them with each second. Then they see her, approaching them as if chased by the devil is Tsuna,   who is in such state of panic that she doesn’t even notices when she runs right by the middle of Gokudera and Yamamoto and just passes them without looking back.

“Or maybe you were right and we should have gone and pick her up.” Adds Takeshi.

 _You think so, fucking idiot?!_ Is what Hayato’s glare screams at Takeshi before the silver haired boy runs after the brunette girl, Takeshi soon following close.


End file.
